Anime Crossover
by Jacky Kiroko
Summary: Everything is collapsing. Different worlds of different times and places are coming together as one because of one's greed. We must stop this before the world is destroyed and only chaos and destruction remains. The people of the worlds do not have the power to stop this, so humans from reality must come forth with abilities strong enough to stop this world domination.
1. Extra Information

Format Forms for Story

_**This format is when people are using their moves or powers**_

_This format is people's thoughts_

**This format is when people are absolutely livid and pissed off**

_This format is when flashbacks occur. (Though not much will be shown)_

**This format is when people are speaking in Italian.**

_**/ telepathy or talking in minds / Every chosen one and guardian can use this.**_

_/ When animals, spirits, anything not human talking /_

Author's Note.

There are original characters are of myself and others who are my friends, sorry I did not tell before, its just that this is my first time posting a story and I do not know how to put OC tag on.

If you want to see the OCs or general pictures go to story/3385883/Unknown/3/ and /story/3385883/Unknown/31/ with the q.u.o.t.e.v.c.o.m at the front with no periods if you cannot find it on my profile

Um.. How do i do the disclaimer thing to put at the top? I own nothing at all except the the ocs and the other ocs my friends made for this story and the story plot. By the way the events happening in each anime/manga has parts of both manga and anime.

These are the animes used

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

Kuroshitsuji AKA Black Butler

Ouran High School Host Club

Kingdom Hearts from any game/manga

Inuyasha

Durarara

Vocoloid

Pokemon Adventures Manga

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fairy Tail

If you want a list of the OC characters, I will put it up on my profile later if i can figure out how to do so.

Thanks for taking your time to read my story, much help criticism is welcomed! I need all the help I can get to further improve my writing skills. Flames are not welcome :l


	2. Prologue

**A/N: **Should I do something about the prologue?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Prologue

"Finally! Finally! I am free! I can finally finish what I started! And no one can stop me!" An menacing laughter sounded through the surrounding as the earth starts to tremble and sounds of destruction sounded through the air.

" This is bad. This is very bad!" She hissed "What are we going to do now!? The balance is breaking and we need to stop it! But we're not strong enough! KAMI-SAMA!"

"Calm down Yumeka, calm down." Kami-Sama replied.

"Right. I'm sorry for acting this way, but what do we do now?" Yumeka asked as she began to regain her composure.

" Well, first we need to know the problem."

" Oh, right." Yumeka nervously laughed. "Right I forgot to tell you what's happening."

" Right. Now please explain to me what is currently taking place."

* * *

Yumeka started to breathe in and out in a dramatic fashion as she started to tell kami what had happened.

"Well, the guy Warumono, who we chucked into the

deep depths of Tartarus, have been revived."

"WHAT?! WHO REVIVED HIM?! TELL ME!" Kami-Sama roared, his enraged voice shaking the skies of the heavens.

" Calm down! I didn't even tell you what's happening after he was revived!"

" Oh, yes, I do apologize. Please continue"

" Good grief. You see, after he was revived, something occurred and that broke the balance of the world."

" And what was that?"

* * *

Yumeka fumes and glares at Kami " I wasn't finished talking yet Ka-Mi-Sa-Ma~" Yumeka said with a sickly sweet smile.

Kami stared at her, unsure of what to make of the maniacal glint in her eyes "I-I'm sorry for interrupting, it won't happen again."

" Good. You see, after he was revived, different worlds or more like parallel dimensions started to merge with each other. I didn't know until I looked outside. I tried to stop it but it was too late, it had happened much before I came to notice it, which makes it extremely difficult to stop. Reason is because two of the worlds already became one, the only thing that's blocking it from people of both worlds to see each other, is an invisible barrier that acts like a wall. I just don't know what to do. I even asked the others to help, but it didn't work at all! What do we do now, Kami-Sama?! The balance is breaking and if it continues, the world will only be plunged into a cesspool of chaos and destruction. And we don't even know when he was revived and when this even started! Tell me what to do! " Yumeka squeaked, jittery and panicking.

Kami rubs his sore temples and sighed heavily. " Calm down. It seems, Warumono is trying to do what he tried before until he was stopped by me and the others."

" What do you mean?"

" You see, my first job as Kami-Sama was to stop anything from happening that would endanger us all. That was Warumono's plan. At first I thought he wasn't a threat since he seemed so harmless and innocent, but I was wrong. Behind my back he became someone who was cruel, greedy, and selfish. The way I found out was when I saw him mindlessly slaughtering the innocence, and he was merciless. He even incapacitated mothers in front of their own children!" Kami closed his eyes as if trying to block out a bad memory. "Before, I could stop him he disappeared, and that's when I found out his plans of taking over the world when I had overheard from his underlings. His plans included deceiving everyone of high power, and stealing their powers to combine every world into a single one. The worlds are meant to be apart to keep the balance! I tried to reason with him, but you know what he said?"

" What?"

" He said, so what?! As long as I can gain total control, nothing matters to me. Not even the

people, not even the animals, not even anything. All that matters is me."

Kami-Sama waited for Yumeka's reaction

* * *

" WHAT?! THAT *bleep*-ing ASSHOLE! HE OUGHTA BE *bleep* AND *bleep* INTO *bleeep* AND *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!"

" Calm down."

" How can I be calm after hearing this?! Huh?!"

I knew she would react this way. Now to stop her from ranting. Kami regretted ever mentioning this to her.

" Look, do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

" There's more?" Yumeka asked, pausing in mid rant.

" Yes! Now do you want to hear the rest or not?!"

" Of course I do! Please continue!"

" Good. As I was saying, he was delusional about that, and thinking nothing can stop that, not even God, which is me, because His Majesty didn't know what he was planning. Well I did, since I was God, but he didn't know. After tell me of his plans he tried to kill me, and guess what? He failed, since I was more powerful than him, and I told him, I am God. He then started laughing and said you aren't God, he doesn't even exist!"

" So what happened next?"

" I killed him."

" ..."

* * *

A pin can drop from down below the heavens and you'd still hear it loud echo.

" Maybe I shouldn't have told you. "

" No no, it's fine. I'm just speechless. I didn't think you were capable of killing someone."

" I don't. I only kill when its absolutely necessary."

" I see. Now that you have told me, how do we stop this?"

" I guess we have to go with that plan. Though I wish I didn't have to use it."

" What plan?"

" The plan to bring humans from the reality world to their counterparts' world. This world."

" What?! Is that even possible?!"

" Yes, it is, but I didn't wish to use this as I am taking away those human's freedom and happiness."

" That's true, but this is the only way to stop it right?"

" Yes..."

" Do their counterparts know of this plan?"

" Yes they are. It seems they knew something like this would happen, so they prepared for this and are ready."

" I see, but how will the humans go into the counterparts' body? Won't it interfere with the memories they have of this world and their world?"

" Yes, but their counterparts entered into a coma, so their counterpart reality form could easily enter their body, but the memories stay, as they need it to fight against Warumono and his puppets."

" So all they need to do when they enter their counterparts' body is to accept their memories and their own world's memories."

" Yes, and the humans I have chosen, I believe, would be able to accept what they were given to do."

" I see. When do we start then?"

" Right Now!"

( To Be Continued )


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Gomen if my story is bad this is my first time. I have an editor who does not have a account as her mom won't let her. Please ignore the little comments that have A/N and E/N that was for fun, you can read them if you want.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 1

" So how will we start?"

" Its in a room, but i need a lot of power to activate it, as I am not supposed to bring people who are not of this world into this world, it would break the balance..."

" But you're doing it now."

" Cause it's the only way to stop this madness!"

" But won't you be breaking the balance even more?"

Kami-Sama chuckles lightly. " Who am I?"

" What? Oh...You are God, the creator of everything with the help of the other Gods?"

" Yes, and...?"

* * *

Yumeka had an eureka moment.

" Oh! Since you created everything you can bend the rules because you are God, the divine creator!"

" Yes, I am. So I won't be breaking the balance more, if I use my power."

" Right. We can begin?"

" Yes."

* * *

Kami-Sama and Yumeka entered a room that contained an orb pulsating with enornous energy. Yumeka was in awe and stayed outside of the room taking in everything she saw in it. After that Kami-Sama touched the orb and a bright light started to engulf the room.

" Under Kami-Sama I use my power to bring those who are not a part of this world into this world. **_DIMENSION WARP!_**"

Yumeka just stood there as she watched her boss use his power to make his plan work.

So much power! And it's still going! No wonder he is God, right after Yumeka thought that, the room started to hum with even more energy.

" How long will this take Kami-Sama?!" Yumeka had to yell over the power for Kami-Sama to hear her.

" I don't know, but do not disrupt me again."

And Yumeka quieted down and just watched her boss release all his power.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Reality Human World..

" Jacky Kiroko get your ass down here and cook us dinner!" Jacky's brother yelled.

" I'm coming, I'm coming." A girl who seemed to have just woke up with her messy hair replied back.

" You better, we're tired of waiting for you to wake up so you can cook us breakfast."

**"WELL WHY DON'T YOU F*CKING LAZY ASSES DO IT YOUR-DAMN-SELVES, INSTEAD OF COMPLAINING ABOUT WAITING FOR ME. IT'S NOT THAT DAMN HARD, Y'KNOW!"** Jacky yelled enraged.

" Do not talk like that to your older brother, you stupid girl!" Jacky's mom nagged.

**" SHUT UP MOM! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS JOHN! NEVER YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER!"**

" Cause he's older and better than you. Why did I even give birth to you?!"

**" Yeah! WHY DID YOU GIVE BIRTH TO ME ANYWAY?! You would've been just happier with my brother, instead of having another one!"**

**" YOUNG LADY YOU DO NOT TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR MOTHER!' GOD! WHY DID YOUR DAD EVEN CARE FOR YOU?! **You're just a useless daughter, maybe it's better if I didn't even marry your good-for-nothing father."

**" I CAN TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I WANT! AND DON'T BRING DAD INTO THIS! HE'S THE BEST FATHER I COULD EVER WANT, UNLIKE YOU AND MY BROTHER. IF I'M SO DAMN USELESS, WHY THE HELL DO YOU ASK ME TO DO THINGS FOR YOU IN THIS DAMN HOUSE THAT YOU COULD DO YOURSELVES!"**

" Oh, cause you're the girl of this house, you have to do it." John said laughing at Jacky.

" Go to hell, you f*cking assholes. I hope you die."

* * *

Jacky stormed out of the living room, slammed the door and went into her room and entered a secret room she created to escape from her hell.

I wish something can happen to me, so that I can escape this hell, I don't care what it is, find a better life, perhaps. If I like it there maybe I can take out my true self, instead of here, where I am mostly pissed off.

Jacky dozed off in her room, so she didn't notice a bright light that came from the sky envelop her.

" Well that's one down and 12 left to go. But I feel bad for her to have to deal with this kind of life. I just hope she can handle the burdens chucked upon her when she arrives in our world and that it can make her life a bit better. I wish you luck fellow warrior." Yumeka whispered as she kissed Jacky's forehead before she disappeared.

* * *

To the other human.

" Welcome back Reina"

" Thank You mom."

" How was school?"

" It was fine."

Reina's mom sighed. " Were you quiet in school today again?"

"..."

" Reina, my daughter, you must try to speak out more often next time, you'll make friends easier that way."

" I already have friends, though."

" No. What I mean is more friends that you can hang out with and be more comfortable with, instead of your quiet friends."

" But mom!" Reina squeaked.

" No buts, young lady! Just please try to be yourself when you're at home and make more friends at school? Please?! Can you promise me that honey?"

Reina sighs. " I will try mom, I will try, but no promises."

" But-"

" Please mom?"Reina whimpered

"Fine... Now go up and do something for a while, so I can start making dinner." Her mother huffs.

" Okay, Mom."

* * *

Reina went up to her room, and started on her homework from school. As she did her homework, her thoughts wandered off.

I understand that mom wants me to make more friends and be more talkative, but I can't seem to do so. Everytime I try to make more friends, I start to speak in a quiet tone, and they just leave because they could not hear me. It's not that I don't want to speak louder, I just can't. I always talked in a quiet voice all my life, I can't just start speaking louder right away!

Some of Reina's thoughts was spoken out loud.

" I just wish I can go on some adventure that I'm the same person but different personalities. Maybe then, I will be able to speak louder and make more friends... " She murmured.

* * *

Reina sighed and went to finish her homework. Since she was so concentrated on her work, she didn't see an almost stealthy light surround her and have a person appear from the shadows. Reina then became drowsy and dozed off.

" I found the second one. That was kind of fast. But I've heard your wish, maybe when you enter our world, that can happen to you. I wish you great luck as well."

Yumeka kissed Reina's cheek and let the light engulf her.

" Now that's two down, 11 more to go. Man, this is a lot of people. But some of them already entered our world. That reminds me of the flashback."

_After waiting for 5 long and aggravating hours, Kami-Sama was finally finished. Before I could ask if Kami-Sama was done, he said, " They are ready and Yumeka, it's your mission to find them and make sure they enter our world safely through the bright light that shot out of the orb." I replied " As you wish Kami-Sama." Before I left Kami-Sama said to me. " Oh by the way 7 of the humans will already be here, since they are not the chosen humans, but more like the guardians. They need to be here to learn the ropes of being a guardian. Although, I believe one of them, along with another can choose to either join in on the battlefield or just sit back and help them using the knowledge they gained as being a guardian. So all you need to find are 13 of the humans."_

Yumeka sighs " He could have told me much earlier before He started to use his power". Oh well. I got two down, now i need 11 more to go. Agh! He didn't tell me the names of the guardians! So how will I know!?" sigh. " Nevermind I'll just find out."

After her flashback and short ranting, she went off to search for the remaining twelve, and make sure they safely arrived in her world through the lights.

* * *

Now onto one of the Guardians.

" Well, that was boring." A girl named Amber Ichimiya said.

" What was boring, honey?"

" Ah~ Okaeri Okaa-San"

" Welcome back Amber Chan. So what was boring?"

Amber gulps and nervously laughs. " No-Nothing, Okaa-San!"

" Really?" Amber's mom said with a sickly sweet and venomous tone with a carving knife in her hand.

Amber gulps and slowly backs away as she saw the evil glint her mother's eyes.

OMG! What was that a glare?! Holy shit! I am so dead. Mom is so scary when she gets like that. Amber thought before she replied, " H-Hai."

" Tch."

* * *

_Did okaasan just click her tongue?! "_ Well, I'm going to go up to my room. Please tell me when dinner is ready!" Amber said while she sped up the stairs into her room without hearing her mom's reply.

That was scary. I thought I was going to be found out and die. I don't want mom to find out, as she will be pissed if I thought that way about life.

Amber sighed.

" I wish I can just be someone else with a more exciting life, and maybe help those in need. I hate this boring life of mine with the same routine over and over again. Nothing excites me anymore." Amber said as she laid down on her bed.

After Amber laid down, she saw a bright light shining towards her way.

" What on earth?"

Amber got closer and then she got sucked into the void of light.

" WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed.

" Ah~ One of the guardians arrived. Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Kami-Sama!"

Amber just stared at the person and then yelled " WHAT?!"

Kami-Sama covered his ears. " Ugh! Please don't yell and stop panicking, I'll explain to you when the others come."

" Others?"

" Yeah. You're not the only one who's gonna get dragged in here."

" I see, but can please tell me what's going on at first or why I am here?"

"Oh, that's easy! You're one of the guardians that will help and guide the chosen ones in fighting!"

" I see."

" Good, now you understand."

" Yes Yes I do." Amber threw her hands up in the air and said, " LIKE HELL I DO! ELABORATE MORE!"

Sigh. " Like I said, I will explain to you everything that's happening and why you're here, when the rest comes."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" Fine."

" Good, now to pass the time, let's go eat and play games!"

* * *

So Kami-Sama and Amber went into a room full of goodies and games. They started to play to pass the time while waiting for the others to come.

Now back to Yumeka, and the humans she has to find.

" Hm... Who's next? Ah! There he is! Wow! This time it's a guy! I thought it would be all girls, guess I was wrong. Now to make sure the light hits him and takes him to our world. Lets see."

As Yumeka was thinking, a guy woke up and got ready for the day. This guy's name is Kenta Himura. As he was making breakfast ( consists of cereal, milk, juice, and toast. ), he saw a bright light coming towards him and tried to dodge

it.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? GOTTA DODGE! GOTTA DODGE!"

Kenta almost succeeded, but Yumeka saw what he was doing.

" NO! HE HAS TO GET IN THAT LIGHT! HE'S ONE OF THE CHOSEN ONES! UGH! WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO?! Yumeka said as she panicked. " I guess I just have to knock him out and push him in the light."

Yumeka flew at a high speed with knockout gas towards Kenta. Kenta did not see her as he was trying to dodge the light coming towards him at a fast speed. Kenta almost dodged it.

NO! NO! NO! I can't make it in time. No wait. I can! I can! And I will do it!

Yumeka flew at an even higher rate of speed. Kenta almost dodged it fully by the breadth of a hair. BOOM! Smoke covered up Yumeka's field of vision, and she saw she had no knockout gas left. She panicked. Did I make it in time?! Did I?! Please tell me I did! The smoke cleared and there Yumeka saw...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Um.. Am I doing good or do i need to improve more?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 2

When the smoke cleared out, Yumeka gave out a relieved sigh. There in the open was Kenta Himura knocked out and floating in a white light.

" Good. I made it in time. It would have been disastrous if he did not get into the light's perimeter. I'm sorry, but we need you as well as the others, maybe then you can find your sense of self by the time this is over." Yumeka said as she witnessed entire event unfold.

Yumeka watched as the light encompassed Kenta and disappeared, not leaving a trace of what had happened.

* * *

Yumeka P.O.V

" Well, it's about time I go to find the others." Now who's next... Ah, I found you!

"Kikata Yamitaki you're next."

Normal P.O.V

At the sound of her name being called she turned around and saw what looked like a floating girl in the air.

" Who are you?" Kikata asked while putting her guard up, hardly caring for the fact that a floating human being was before her.

" Oh, no one special, just a girl named Yumeka Ayashi." Yumeka laughed.

" What do you mean? You're freaking floating in midair! How are you not special?" Kikata screamed in outrage.

" Tch. I forgot to land on the ground. Well shucks. I'm caught. " Yumeka said as she rubbed her head, sighing.

" Now please explain to me, who you are and what do you want from me." Kikata said as she crossed her arms, eyes glaring cautiously at Yumeka.

" Well, I already told you my name, but I guess I can give you some facts."

" Enlighten me." Kikata grumbled.

" My pleasure. You see, I am not your ordinary highschool girl."

" I can see that as you're floating in the air with nothing supporting you. Please refrain from mentioning things that are way too obvious next time."

Yumeka twitched at the impudent and insolent girl. " Well then if you were to stop interrupting me, maybe then I can tell you!" Yumeka said as her temper started to flare and an irk mark appeared on her forehead.

" Then please hurry up, I haven't got all day!" Kikata said haughtily.

" You-! You rude, unmannered brat! How in the nine hells are you one of them,I do not know. Well then, since you want to be bratty, I guess I don't really see the need to explain to you why I'm here and I think it's time to discipline you." Yumeka said in a malicious way while cracking her knuckles.

" Um..." Kikata started to back away from the girl with the maniacal glint in her eyes. " I'm just gonna go now." Kikata started to run for her life only to be caught in an iron vice-like grip hold.

" And where do you think you're going? Miss-I-don't-give-a-damn-Kikata-Yamitaki? Hm?" Yumeka said with an edge and a not-so-innocent face, chuckling—more like cackling—evilly.

" N-No where." Kikata nervously said, fearing for her life.

" Really? I thought for sure you were trying to run away from me" Yumeka said in a sickly sweet voice.

" N-No M-ma'am."

" Oh really? As much as I would like to teach you a lesson, it's time for your ride." Yumeka said in a disappointed tone.

" Really?" Kikata said in a relieved tone.

" Hm? Is that relief in your voice I hear?"

" N-No! Kikata said while trying not to run for her life again.

" Hm. I see, Well see you in the other world!" Yumeka said in an overly enthusiastic manner.

" What?!" Kikata yelled before she was knocked out and flung not-so-gently into the vortex of light.

* * *

Yumeka's P.O.V

Why couldn't it have come later I thought to myself. I wanted to teach that brat a lesson for disrespecting me! But oh, well I'm on a tight schedule. Now off to the next one, I just hope this one won't be as rude and disrespectful, or else I might snap, and when I snap, someone's going to be regretting the day they were born.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Yumeka fluttered out of the area and went off to search for the next chosen one. There she is! Thought Yumeka. Nice life she has here, it makes me sad, as I have to take her to my world, where she has an abusive father. But I believe she can make it out and still be herself. I'm rooting for you! Thought Yumeka again.

" Mom, Dad, I'm back!" Ayumi yelled as she took off her shoes and went into the house.

" Welcome Back Ayumi Chan! I'll start on dinner now." Ayumi's mom said as she got up.

" Okay! Please call me when you're done!" Ayumi said as she ran up the stairs to her room.

" Sure thing, hon!"

* * *

Ayumi Otarra's P.O.V

I ran up the stairs and went directly to bed, and covered my face with a pillow, and then fell back on the bed.

" I love my family and my life right now, I hope nothing can take me away from that."

Hope all she might, but alas, she can do naught for fate has begun working its strings.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Yumeka was in the shadows when she heard that, and she felt really guilty as she has to take Ayumi away from her life now.

" I'm so sorry Ayumi Chan, but it seems I have to take you away from this life." Yumeka whispered sadly.

" I knew it." Ayumi said as she turned around to face Yumeka.

" You're not suppose to find me." Yumeka gasped.

" Well, it's kind of easy, as you whispered kind of loudly." She stared at Yumeka bluntly.

" O-oh." Yumeka oh-so-smartly replied embarrassed.

" Yeah. But it seems my hope of staying here is gone?" Ayumi said sadly.

" Yeah... But how did you know?"

Ayumi sighed. " I knew it was too good to be true, and plus I kept getting this prickly feeling that was persistent, in telling me that I will have to leave this life soon, but only temporarily."

" Woman's Intuition?"

" I guess you can say that." Ayumi shrugged.

" Well. I'm sorry for doing this to you."Yumeka apologized, she felt guilty for taking this sweet girl away from her present life.

" It's fine, I will go and accept what has come for me, as I feel that if I don't go, my life I have now will cease to exist. " Ayumi said, as if detecting Yumeka's discomfort.

" Wow. You're actually the first one to accept this." Yumeka said, amazed at her willingness." I wonder if there will be others like you."

" I Hope so. So now what do I have to do?"

" Well, I can either knock you out or you can fall asleep."

" You can knock me out."

" You sure?"

"Yeah."

So Yumeka used a painless blast of sleep magic, knocked Ayumi out, and right after that, and the orb of light enveloped Ayumi.

" I truly am sorry Ayumi, but it's the only way." Yumeka said to herself sadly.

* * *

Yumeka's P.O.V

This makes me so sad! It's the first time I felt this. I thought it was fine as it was for the good of the worlds, but now I can't help feel guilty, that I am to strip away these human's present freedom and life. I just hope it gets better when I reach the last one.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Yumeka teleported out of Ayumi's area and went to find the other chosen ones, but she can't get rid of her guilty feeling.

" I hope this doesn't interrupt my job. I guess the least I can do is guide them and help them, by making sure they arrive safely in their counterparts' bodies."

(**A/N:** That's so sad, but the story must go on!) Now on to the new guardians arriving at Kami-Sama's place.

" Are they here yet?" An bored Amber Ichimiya said.

" Not all, but three of them just arrived." Kami-Sama said as he once again won against Amber.

" That's not fair! You always win!" Amber yelled exasperated.

" It's because you suck at this game." Kami-Sama replied while snickering.

" Ugh! Rematch! I call a rematch! " Amber yelled

" Fine, but after we collect our next three people."

* * *

CRAAAASH!

" Oh looks like they're here." Kami-Sama said as he stood up along with Amber.

In the dark place, three people arrived. A girl and 2 boys. The girl stood up and seethed, as she was dropped to the ground painfully with no cushion, and was laughed at by one of the guys, while the other one just stood to the side and tried to help the girl, but she just stood up by herself.

" Ugh! Where are we?!" The girl said.

" I do not know, but it seems to be connected to the weird things that kept happening in the world." A guy said.

" I hope this doesn't involve us." A guy with blue hair said.

" If it doesn't involve us, then why the hell are we here and no one else?!" The girl retorted back snappily.

" My My, what put you in a bad mood, ah..." The boy with blue hair said.

" Amane Kirisaki. My name is Amane Kirisaki."

" Well, then Amane Kirisaki, why are you so mad?" This time the other guy asked.

" It's because I was just walking to school, then this light enveloped me and dropped me here roughly, and made me end up in a place full of darkness, with two guys!" Amane yelled pissed off.

" Well, the same thing happened to us and we're not complaining." The guy with blue hair said.

" Well, that's because you landed gently here not roughly!" Amane retorted back.

" Let's calm down first. But first let me introduce myself. I am Ryu Takahara. What is yours blue-haired guy?" Ryu asked nicely.

" My name is Ryan Nakashima." Ryan replied.

" You already know who I am." Amane said.

" Yes we do, now it's time to look for answers, I think the 2 people walking towards us have the answers." Ryu said as he faced the two new people.

" Who?" Amane asked as she turned around.

" I feel a lot of power coming from the dude." Ryan said as he readied his guard.

After Ryan said that, Amane readied his guard and Ryu got out his weapons.

" Whoa Whoa. No need to attack! Don't you want to know why you're here?!" Amber said as she held up her hands.

" Who are you?" Amane asked.

" I'm Amber Ichimiya and this is Kami-Sama." Amber said as she pointed to the dude standing next to her.

" I'm Kami-Sama and don't you dare try to attack me, no mortals can injure a divine being." Kami-Sama said sternly.

" We won't. Besides I don't think we can even land a hit on you." Amane said.

" Nevermind that, you said you guys have the answer why we are here?" Ryu asked to Amber and Kami-Sama.

" I will explain to you when the last three come, and don't try to persuade me. Little miss Amber over here and failed quite gracefully." Kami-Sama said.

" It was worth a try." Amber said as she shrugged her shoulders.

" So what will we pass the time as we wait." Amane asked.

" I found a room full of games." Ryan said.

" I don't play games. I'm 24." Ryu said.

" Too bad. "Kami-Sama said.

So Ryu, Amber. Amane, Ryan, and Kami-Sama went into the room.

* * *

Back To Yumeka.

" Ugh almost there. I have like 8 left to go." Yumeka said as she sighed. " Ayame Kanasaki huh?"

Yumeka flew to Ayame's section and saw that she was pissed as hell.

" I have a feeling that if I try to confront her now, I might be the one to be injured. And If I'm incapacitated, I won't be able to find the other chosen ones." Yumeka whines quietly. " I guess I will have to wait or for her to cool down. But it better be fast as I am on a seriously tight schedule."

Will Yumeka make it on time? Or will she fail? Find out next time in chapter 3.

To be Continued.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I feel like I completely fail at writing stories. *sigh* well here's chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 3

To Ayame Kanasaki

" Give me back Kiki!" Ayame yelled furious

" Aww, does little missy want her kitty back?" The culprits taunted.

" Argh. What the hell do you son of a b*tches want." Ayame said as a feral growl rumbled from her throat.

" Oh nothing." The culprits snickered. " Just give us some money."

" Yeah, I bet you're really rich since you can take care of a pet and a person. Loan us some money to the poor won't you?" Culprit #1 said in a fake whimper.

" Go make it your damn selves you a**holes!" Ayame yelled, her temper igniting like an inferno.

" Feisty, aren't we? I like that, maybe you can do something nice with me instead of having to pay us." Culprit #2 said as he pervertly smiled, showing his grotesquely yellow-stained and unclean teeth.

" Go die in a ditch you f*cking pedophile. I have no interest in such perverted low lives like you!" Ayame said, her tone taking an edge and her eyes flash red as she kicked the perverted scoundrel in the groin.

" AAAHH F*CK YOU, BITCH! WE WERE GONNA LET YOU OFF EASILY, BUT I GUESS WE HAVE TO TEACH YOU WHO'S BOSS." Culprit #2 yelled absolutely livid as he doubles over, cringing in pain..

" You're going down you slut!" Culprit 1 spat out.

At that, Ayame snapped, she can tolerate being called a bitch, but a SLUT?! **" THAT'S IT! YOU SON OF A BITCHES ARE GOING DOWN. I AM GOING TO F*CKEN CRUSH YOU AND MAKE YOU REGRET EVER MEETING ME!"** Ayame yelled angrily, while giving out a killer aura that made even brave young men quake in fear, and animals flee.

" Ha! As if a little girl can beat two grown men." Culprit 1 said haughtily.

" Now girly, if you apologize, you won't get hurt." Culprit 2 said arrogantly.

* * *

_Oh hell naw! Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean that's she's weak you assholes, such chauvinism cannot be tolerated. Ayame Kanasaki BEAT THOSE LOW-LIFE SCUM TO THE GROUND AND SEND THEM BACK TO WHERE THEY CAME FROM!_ Yumeka thought angrily as she crushed a metal pipe.

A feral growl cut through the air.

" Wh-what was that?" Culprit #1 said in a frightened tone

" I-I do-don't know. B-but i-it's p-probably, n-nothing t-to b-be a-afraid o-of." Culprit #2 said as he trembled in fear.

What happened next is not to be described as it is too bloody and gory to describe. Let's just say that the people around that area heard two girlish screams and two grown men were found lying unconscious, beaten to black and blue with several broken limbs with a note stuck to their forehead that read:

"We're horrible people, we harass little girls, to make ourselves seem superior."

_HOLY SH*T! SHE'S SO DAMN F*CKING SCARY! I am soo glad that I wasn't the one on the receiving end of her wrath._ Yumeka thought as she shuddered with fear. "Well, at least she calmed down. Now how do I knock her out and get her into the light without her knowing, or pissing her off?" Yumeka said as she tried to think of a plan.

" C'mon Kiki, let's go back home, onii-chan is probably waiting for us." Ayame said as she picked up her white cat fondly.

" Meow." Kiki, the kitten mewed.

* * *

Ayame giggled happily, completely smittened " You're so cute." Ayame said as she smiled brightly.

I GOT IT! Yumeka thought as her lips quirked into a sly smirk.

As Ayame started to walk back, Kiki, her cat, started to float. Ayame felt something amiss and turned to look at her cat, and her eyes widened. Ayame tried to grab Kiki, but she floated away.

" Kiki! Come back!" Ayame yelled desperately.

" Nyaa?!" Kiki mewed back, as if questioning her dear owner's reaction.

Ayame kept running to catch up with her cat. What she didn't notice was a bright light coming towards her and a person with a fan behind her. Ayame almost caught her cat, only to be hit hard by a fan and knocked out, with her cat landing on her back and asleep.

" Phew. I thought that wasn't gonna work, but it did." Yumeka said as she wiped her face.

* * *

Yumeka stepped back and let the light that was coming towards Ayame absorb her.

Sigh. " I got 6 down. I need 7 more to go. Ugh! I didn't think this would be such a tiring job." Yumeka whined. " Oh well, since I said I was going to do this job, I will finish it until the end! HERE I COME KYO MIYOSAKI!" Yumeka yelled as her voice echoed in the air, leaving people confused on to where the sound came from.

After going around the neighborhood, Yumeka finally found one of the remaining chosen ones she had to find. As she got there, Yumeka saw him being surrounded or stalked by hordes of girls.

" Oooh~ This time it's a guy and he's a mr. popular, but..." Yumeka said as she facepalmed. " He doesn't even seem to know it, or he's just ignoring them. Now how do I get him isolated so I can knock him out and push him into the light that's coming for him?" Yumeka sighed as she schemed.

After much thinking Yumeka finally got an idea, maybe if... Yumeka thought as she laughed evilly. Yes that will work. That will really work. Yumeka thought again as she once again laughed evilly, while rubbing her hands like a mad scientist.

" Oi! Kyo my man, you wanna go to the arcade with us?" A classmate said as he slapped Kyo's back.

" Nah. I gotta get home and do stuff. Maybe next time." Kyo said as he smiled making some girls swoon.

" Aw, man. Fine, you better come next time!" another random boy said disappointed.

" Yeah, guys, I promise I promise." Kyo said as he started to walk.

" See yah man!" Guy A shouted as he waved at Kyo.

" Yeah! Bye guys!" Kyo said as he waved back to them.

* * *

As Kyo was walking some girls who were hiding behind the trees started to walk towards him. Kyo didn't notice them as he was deep in his thoughts. The girls didn't know, but they kept walking towards Kyo, and flashed their teeth, and tried to act sexy. Kyo just walked past by them, which ticked them off. The girls were about to grab him, only to be stopped a large adult lion. The girls were frightened, screamed at the sight of the beast and ran for their lives, but what they didn't know was that the lion was an illusion made by Yumeka.

" Huh? I thought I heard something." Kyo said as he turned around, but saw nothing. " Hm. Guess it was just my imagination." Kyo said as he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk again.

* * *

That was close! Yumeka thought as she got rid of the beastly illusion and stepped out of her hiding spot. Now to put him out. Yumeka thought again as she picked up a rock and readied her attack. Ready! Aim! Fire! Yumeka thought as she threw the rock, but not before putting a bit of her power within the rock.

The rock went flying towards Kyo, and what do you know, it hit the target dead on.

What the f- Feeling a spike of pain at the back of his head, it was his last thought before succumbing to the darkness.

" Wow. I actually hit him." Yumeka said surprised. " I didn't think it would. Well, at least I knocked him out before the light came. I just hope I didn't damage anything vital. If I did, well I'm going to be toast if Kami-sama found out, but then again, couldn't he repair Kyo-kun?" Yumeka muttered out loud as she tried reasoning with herself.

* * *

Just then a rock out of nowhere hit Yumeka, hard, and then the white light came and enveloped Kyo.

" WHAT THE HELL?!" Yumeka screamed after trying to find the source of the attack. " THAT F*CKING HURT, YOU SONOVABICH!" Yumeka screamed again as she rubbed her abused leg.

Yumeka finally found what hurt her, and she gave a blank stare. A fricken rock. A fricken rock hit me! I thought rocks weren't sentient! Yumeka hissed in pain as she tried to control her temper.

" Never mind, I guess I deserved that. After all I did hit Kyo with a rock really hard." Yumeka huffed as she dusted some imaginary dust on her. No use getting angry over a rock that seems to have it own will... Yumeka thought as she gave up. " Now time to find the others." Yumeka said as she flew towards her next destination.

* * *

To Asame Hikaro

" Ah! I found her!" Yumeka shouted out in joy. " That was easier than expected." Yumeka said as she floated towards Asame.

* * *

Asame P.O.V

" Oh, we're so sorry Asame, we forgot about you! Can you forgive us?" Bitch #1 in a whiny, disguised voice.

" Y-yeah." I replied back.

Well, it's not like I can stop them, I'm just one girl. But I just wish I can stand up to them and end our friendship, but I can't cause they seem to be the only ones willingly to be my friends. But I think that's all fake.

" Oh thank you! You're so nice Asame-Chan! We promise we won't do it again!" Bitch B said in a false tone of sincerity.

_LIARS! YOU PROMISE THAT EVERY SINGLE TIME, BUT NO YOU GUYS DO IT AGAIN! I am so sick and tired of all this hypocrisy. Why can't they just stop this..._

" Y-yeah. I believe you guys." I said as I gave a strained smile, but because they are dense bitches they won't notice it.

" Aw! You're such a nice friend." Bitch A forced a laugh, but not before grabbing my wrist and squeezing it harshly.

" O-ow." I said as I winced.

" Oh so sorry." Bitch A said as she let go of my wrist and gave a sneer.

" She didn't mean to." Bitch B said in mock-concern.

" It's alright." Again I say.

" Yeah. I didn't mean to!" Bitch A screeched.

* * *

_STFU! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS! You guys are so fake! Why God! Why can't I just scream at them! I wish you can punish them! All this lies and deceit is sickening me, at least put some effort into lying, geez!_

" Yeah. I know." I replied.

" Hmph. Well we gotta go, let's see each other again!" Bitch B shouted as she cheered with enthusiasm, but it didn't reach their eyes, as they held disgust in them.

" Bye!" I yelled. And hope you burn in the pits of Hell as giant leeches rape and lay their eggs in your womb.

Sigh. Why must I deal with this? I just wish I can escape this world and find a new place to go to, where none of these happen.

* * *

Yumeka P.O.V

GROWL! THOSE BITCHES! I JUST WANNA- AGH! I JUST WANNA RIP THEM APART AND DUNK THEIR HEADS IN BOG WATER FILLED WITH FLESH EATING PIRANHAS! Wait, I don't think the Piranhas would want to eat such disgusting things that are even worse than scum. Sigh, Why am I getting attached? Ugh. Hm.. Wait... Can't I just send an illusion to scar those bitches for life? Oh yes I can! Mwuhahaha! Time to send my favorite illusionary pets towards them.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Yumeka sent an illusion of harpies to go after the two bitches. Now all you can hear are screams. ( A/N: Ah~ Music to my ears. Wait! You didn't read that! You didn't read that!) (E/N: Harpies, really? I could've done better Yumeka) ( A/N: SHADUP EDITOR SAN! ) (E/N: -chuckles- whatever.)

" Huh?" Asame said as she heard the screams and shrieks of pure terror.

Asame just shrugged and started to walk, with Yumeka sneaking behind her. Yumeka stealthily came up from behind Asame and hit her pressure point.

What the? What was that-... Asame thought before she fainted.

Just as Asame was falling, Yumeka caught her.

" Poor girl. She's still young, yet she has already been exposed to the ugly side of the disgusting part of teenage life. Even in her counterpart's life, she deals with something similar." Yumeka said sadly as she moved some of Asame's bangs from her face. " I just hope she'll be able to find those precious to her when she comes to our world. Even if she has to share the burden of saving both worlds with 12 others." Yumeka said as she sighed.

Yumeka then picked up Asame bridal style and waited for the light to come. The light came and Yumeka made Asame float. The light then surrounded Asame as if it was enveloping her in a barrier to protect her from the evils of the world, and then took her away.

" I wish you luck and better friends." Yumeka said as she watched Asame disappear. " Now then to see what has happened to those girls." Yumeka said as she had a sadistic spark in her eyes.

Yumeka went to where her illusions attacked the bitches. When she arrived she was gleefully satisfied with the result. There lying on the ground were the two girls who were around Asame before, covered in pee. They had foam coming out of their mouth, and their eyes were blots of white, yet they were still trembling like leaves from fear.

" Well, that was satisfying." Yumeka gleefully said as she reluctantly took back her illusions. " Too bad I can't torture them more, since I still have more to find." Yumeka pouts, clearly disappointed.

So Yumeka went off to find the remaining chosen ones, leaving the two girls alone on the ground, not even trying to help them. Now when the girls sleep, more nightmares will come to haunt them for the rest of their lives. Someone cue the evil, maniacal laughter!

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 4

" Oooh~ What's this? What's this?" Yumeka said as she saw two of the chosen ones together.

To Aurora and Jasper

" Hey Jasper!" Aurora said as she smiled brightly.

" Hey!" Jasper replied with a miniscule blush on his face.

" Awwww. Someone is in love~" Yumeka cooed from her spot on a tree.

" So what did you call me here for Jasper?" Aurora asked as she stared at Jasper in the eyes.

" Well, I just wanted to see you. Is it such a crime?" Jasper said with a blush on his face.

" O-oh, I see." Aurora replied with a light blush on her face.

" Wow, they're both in love with each other. Ooh~ It's gonna be fun to get them together since both are chosen ones as well." Yumeka said as she giggled while planning to play cupid in the other world.

" Um... Jasper, how come I feel like something is going to happen to us soon?" Aurora said as she became cautious and looked around.

" I don't know. I just got that feeling too." Jasper replied while doing the same thing as Aurora.

" Wow. Those two are sharper than the ones before. I'm surprised." Yumeka said quietly as she became shocked. " It looks like it's gonna be a bit harder to knock these two out and send them to the other world." Yumeka said as she groaned. " Now how will I do this?" Yumeka said as she put on her thinking face.

" Aurora stay close to me." Jasper said as he got in front of Aurora.

" O-Okay." Aurora replied as she moved behind Jasper and held onto him.

Yumeka sighed. " As cute as that is, I still have to knock them out so the light can take them. Kami-Sama you just had to give me this job, didn't you?" Yumeka said as she cursed Kami-sama inwardly.

" Hey Jasper. What is that?" Aurora said as she tapped Jasper and pointed to a silhouette.

" I don't know. But be careful." Jasper said as he turned to face the silhouette."

" Okay." Aurora said as she smiled.

" Why are you smiling?" Jasper asked questioningly.

" O-Oh. Cause you're here with me. When I'm with you I feel safe." Aurora said as she blushed even more.

" I-I see." Jasper stuttered as a full blown blush appeared on his face.

As Aurora and Jasper were having their lovey dovey took the time they were distracted with each other and knocked them out soundlessly with her magic, with them laying in each other's arms.

" Aww. That is just soooo cute!" Yumeka said as she giggled. I wonder if the other chosen ones can help me get them together when they meet each other. Yumeka thought as she put on her mischievous cat face on.

* * *

As Yumeka was thinking of her lovemaking plans, the light enveloped Aurora and Jasper together. Then Yumeka turned around, as she has to make sure, they get into the light safely, where it will take them to the other world.

" Well now, I have to find the rest." Yumeka said as she began to teleport out of the area and onto the next one.

Yumeka found the next one, but she was sitting on a swing alone. I wonder what happened that made her so sad. Yumeka thought as she moved closer to Kamini, but not much to be seen.

" I wonder why my heart hurts so much. Is it because I've been betrayed by mostly everyone including my family? Or is it because my two most true friends are not here to comfort me." Kamini said to herself as her tears started to cascade down her face.

" Poor thing." Yumeka whispered with pity.

" I wonder will anyone miss me when I'm gone? I don't think so." Kamini said as her tears started to flow down even more. " I just wish there was a better life for me, instead of this life, where almost everyone turns on you." Kamini said as her tears started to lessen, and became a sniveling mess.

" Ugh." Yumeka said, her heart clenching at the sight. " Why does a wonderful girl like her have to deal with this? I can't believe even her family treats her this way." Yumeka said sadly while clutching her chest.

It started to rain, but Kamini didn't move, she just stayed there the whole while.

" I guess even the rain pities me. Is my life worth so little that no one sees my existence?" Kamini said as her tears once again drops down her face.

" Oh, you poor thing. Damn it! Why does some of the chosen ones have such a hard life!?" Yumeka screamed.

* * *

But it seems Kamini didn't hear it as she was wallowing in her pit of despair. Kamini sat in the rain and continued sobbing, and a while after she cried herself to sleep on the swing with the rain pouring down on her.

" Ugh. Kami-Sama, she better have had a good life in the other world, if she doesn't I am sooo kicking your ass!" Yumeka yelled angrily as she started to walk toward Kamini.

Kamini almost fell off to the ground, but Yumeka was fast enough to catch her.

" Now you're soaking wet." Yumeka said as she sighed.

" Nnng." Kamini mumbled but did not awake.

" That was close! I can't show myself to her yet." Yumeka said as she put a shield around the both of them to not let the rain in, and started to wipe all the water off Kamini. " There all better!" Yumeka exclaimed as she looked satisfied with her work. " Now it's time for you to go to the other world. And let's just hope your life there is better than this one." Yumeka said as she started to walk towards the light with the shield still surrounding them. " Here's your ride!" Yumeka exclaimed.

As the light came towards the both of the, Yumeka stepped to the side and placed Kamini in a position where the light will get her and not Yumeka. The light then enveloped Kamini and shot towards the sky.

" Onto the next one!" Yumeka yelled as she flew towards her next destination. " And we're here!" Yumeka said as she looked around.

* * *

Yumeka looked around and spotted a house in the middle of a dense forest, where no normal person can see when on the ground or in the sky.

" I'm not sure if that's where the next one is. But I keep getting the feeling I should go there." Yumeka said as she debated on whether or not to go. " Well, since my intuition says so! Let's go!" Yumeka yelled as she flew towards the house.

As Yumeka was flying towards the house a girl named Hoshi Kunimitsu just woke up.

" I feel like something is going to happen today, I just hope its not going to involve me." Hoshi said as she stretched and yawned. " I already have enough to deal with, I don't want anything more." Hoshi said angrily as she remembered what she had to put up with.

Yumeka just arrived and heard what she said.

" Well, girly, it's gonna involve you whether you like it or not." Yumeka said tiredly, flying for a long distance certainly saps your strength.

* * *

Hoshi got up and cooked herself some ramen, groaning and mumbling about her life.

" Although, I get angry after thinking about those stalkers and sh*t, I can't help but feel a bit lonely here." Hoshi said as she sighed sadly. " Maybe that feeling of something going to happen, will make my life better." Hoshi said with a bit of hope only to be depressed again. " Nah, I don't think so. I have the worst luck there is, and if I don't, I never get anything happening for me. Sometimes I think life is so unfair." Hoshi said sadly. ( A/N:That's because life isn't fair.)

" Well, she kinda has a low self-esteem. But she is one of the chosen ones." Yumeka said as she got ready to knock Hoshi out. Guess my intuition was right. Yumeka thought as she got even closer.

" I don't want to go out, as I am going to get attacked again. Even my manager gave up trying to protect me." Hoshi said angrily.

" Wow, her life is kind of sad for a star." Yumeka said as she sympathized with Hoshi.

" I just wish I can get away from this life and into another." Hoshi said wishingly.

" Well, your wish is my command!." Yumeka said as she got a tranquilizer dart and shot Hoshi in the neck with it.

What the f- Hoshi thought before the anesthesia kicked in.

" Well she's done now. Now to wait for the light to come and take her." Yumeka said as she relaxed on the couch.

Few minutes later, a white light came in and surrounds Hoshi Kunimitsu.

" Well it's here. My relaxation is over." Yumeka said as she got up. " Good luck Hoshi-Chan!" Yumeka yelled out before the light fully took Hoshi in.

After the remaining light dispersed, Yumeka went on her way to the remaining chosen ones.

" I'M ALMOST DONE! JUST ONE LEFT!" Yumeka yelled happily as she flew at her fastest speed to the last destination.

* * *

To the Guardians.

" I FINALLY BEAT YOU! YEEEEES!" Amber screamed ecstatically.

" Heh. So you did. But that was only once." Kami-Sama replied back smugly.

" Ugh! So what!? I'm satisfied with just beating you once." Amber retorted back.

" I see." Kami-sama said as she chuckled.

" I was going to try, but I feel like I won't win at all." Amane said.

" That's true. I may be an adult, but I don't think I can beat someone at a game where they are the master of it." Ryu said, agreeing with Amane.

" True." Ryan said.

" Well now that's over, time to greet our next guardian. And this time she's an adult like you Ryu." Kami-Sama said while smiling.

" I see. Well, let's go greet her." Ryu replied.

" Let's go!" Amber enthusiastically said.

" I'll just stay here and rest." Amane said as she yawned.

" Same here." Ryan said as he sat down on a couch.

" Suit yourself." Kami-Sama said while shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

To Akemi Hatsukini

" Whoa!" Akemi said as she tried to land on her feet only to fail miserably.

Before Akemi fell to the ground, Ryu caught her.

" Are you okay?" Ryu asked Akemi.

" Why yes I am, thanks to you. Um.. What is your name?" Akemi asked as she got out of Ryu's arms.

" I am Ryu Takahara and the two behind me will explain why you are here." Ryu said while holding out his hand to shake.

" Oh, okay. I am Akemi Hatsukini. It's a pleasure meeting you." Akemi said while she shook Ryu's hand.

" A-hem." Kami-Sama coughed.

" Oh. Sorry for ignoring you two, I am Akemi Hatsukini." Akemi said while bowing.

" It's fine, I am Kami-Sama." Kami-Sama said.

" And I am Amber Ichimiya." Amber said while shaking Akemi's hand.

" Are there more of you?" Akemi asked.

" Why yes. You will meet them later." Kami-Sama said.

" Okay then. Can you please tell me why I am here?" Akemi asked.

" I will after everyone is here. Yes that means there are more coming. Precisely two left, I believe." Kami-Sama said while putting his finger up to his chin and started contemplating.

" I see, then I will wait." Akemi said.

" Wow, by far you are the first to not try to pry into why you are here. And you are quite polite." Kami-Sama said impressed.

" Why thank you. But isn't it common sense to wait fro the person to tell us, instead of trying to pry it out?" Akemi said questioningly.

" Why, yes it is." Kami-Sama said with a smirk.

Amber shuddered.

" W-well then let's go to the room to pass time." Amber said drastically changing the subject.

" Yes. Let's." Ryu said trying to keep his cool.

" Okay then." Akemi said.

* * *

So all four of them went to the room where Amane and Ryan fell asleep in. When Akemi entered she questioned who they were. Amber replied, " Oh the girl sleeping on the futon is Amane Kirisaki, and the boy sleeping on the couch is Ryan Nakashima."

Akemi simply glanced at them and nodded.

" Well then now you have met them, let's play some games while we wait for the remaining two." Kami-Sama said as he clapped his hands.

To Yumeka Ayashi.

" Last one! Her name is..."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Please ignore the A/N and E/N words, you can read if you want, but is that allowed?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 5

" Alright! Last one!" Yumeka yelled enthusiastically as she flew threw the air at a lightning speed. " So her name is Katsume Tenshi Kiroko." Yumeka said as she thought of something. Angel huh? Yumeka thought as she tried to spot the last one.

" Hey Katsume!" Whore A yelled with a sneer,

At the sound of her name Katsume turned around and panicked, and tried to make a run for it.

" And now where do you think you're going?" Whore B smirked as she took ahold of Katsume's arm in a strong grip.

" N-No where. H-how may I h-help you?" Katsume stutterd as she tried to control herself from lashing out.

The whores took the stuttering as being scared and smirked even more.

" Oh nothing." Whore A said in a sadistic sing-song voice.

" Just that we are frustrated and need to vent it out." Whore B grinned evilly as her eyes took a cruel glint.

" And we spotted you." Whore A said as she scratched Katsume's face. " Oops. Accident, accident." Whore A said as she grinned even more sadistically.

I bet you're asking why is no one helping her? Well you see, the people around Katsume just saw it and walked away without even trying to help. It seems they don't want to get involved with what's going on. Where are her friends? Well they're being held back by more whores.

( **A/N**: Can I kill them off? Can I? )(**E/N**: No dearie, you made them, you can kill 'em AFTER their part's over) ( **A/N**: YAY! )

* * *

Katsume P.O.V

_They cornered me, they just had to. What the hell did I ever do to them, to deserve this?!_

" What do you really want?" I said while giving up my defenseless act and taking on and angered tone.

" Oooh, this little goody-two shoes actually has some backbone." Whore B said to me as she tried to break my wrist.

" Don't make me repeat myself. What do you whores want?!" I yelled finally giving up my self-restraint.

Growl.

" This bitch!" Whore A screeched as she slapped my face.

" Is that all you got?" I bit back as I spat out a lump of blood.

"Oh, looks like I got the whores pissed. Who gives a damn?" I sneered at her make up slathered face. "Ought to do something about that inch-thick layer of wax and powder on your face, heh"

" AAAH!" Whore B screeched as she got out a penknife.

_A knife?! What the hell?!_

" I am going to f*cking cut your pretty little face up. We were going to let you off easily, but you insulted us!" Whore B screeched again as she sped towards me, blade in hand.

* * *

Whore A is just standing there looking like she'd about to piss her panties. I'm guessing she didn't think her friend would go this far for an insult. Well time to kick slut ass. I am f*cking sick and tired of being so tolerant and demure.

I guess it's time I stood up for myself.

Whore B wildly attacked me and I just sidestepped and tripped her. Dirt is a good color for her, brown mud and wilting weeds. As whore B prepared a second attack whore A decided to cut in.

" Wait! Isn't this going too far?!" Whore A frantically yelled.

" It's not! This bitch needs to be taught a lesson. What rights does she have insulting us like that.?!" Whore B screamed furiously.

"And what rights do you have to bully me when I have done nothing to you whores!" I screamed.

Whore A snapped.

" Let me join you." Whore A said hatefully.

" Good. Now that we're all at the same page, let's make sure she isn't coming out if this without a little blood splattered here an there." Whore B hissed gleefully.

_2 against 1. So not good. I may be good in self-defense but not that good._

* * *

Normal P.O.V

We forgot about Yumeka... Hope she doesn't kill me. Anyway! Back to the story. As the two whores were getting ready to attack Katsume, Yumeka finally made an appearance at a crucial time, and concluded what was happening.

" This is so not good. I thought the last one would be easy, but she just had to piss off two whores." Yumeka sighed exasperatedly. " Now I can't knock her out if she's fighting. Wait! Is that a knife!" Yumeka yelled in shock. " That's not cool!" Yumeka yelled frantically as she tried to come up with a plan to stop the skirmish.

As Yumeka was trying to make of a battle plan, Katsume was fighting with the two whores, and she's doing pretty good against two people, but not good enough. Finally Yumeka got tired of thinking of a plan and went with what she always does. And you know what that is? Entering the battlefield.

" That's it! I am stopping this no matter what! I don't care if I am seen or not." Yumeka screamed as she got ready her weapons.

Damn it! I am going to lose! Katsume thought as her vision started to become blurry. _Sh*t!_ Katsume swore in her mind.

Before Katsume blacked out, the last thing she saw was a silhouette attacking the two people who were fighting her.

_Aw man! She got knocked out. Now I have to deal with these two._ Yumeka thought as she entered the battlefield.

As Katsume remained knocked out a white light came and enveloped her, healing her wounds as she started to disappear. The two whores were too overcome by their emotions they did not see Katsume disappear and a new combatant entered.

" Well then. At least she got transported to the other world safely, and my job is done." Yumeka said as she began to thrash the two whores.

So all you see is one female utterly crushing two whores without a sweat. Sigh.

" I need to return soon to report in. Time to end this." Yumeka said as she readied her final attack. _**"Dancer's Requiem!"**_ Yumeka shouted as she completely destroyed the two with her fans.

Yumeka then discarded the two bodies, temporarily stunned and unconscious, and went on her way to Kami-Sama.

" I'm finally done." Yumeka said proudly.

* * *

Onto the Guardians.

" Oh. It looks like Yumeka is done. And the remaining two guardians are arriving." Kami-Sama said as he put away the cards.

" Finally!" Amber yelled tiredly.

" Good. I was beginning to become sick and tired of waiting." Ryan said as he woke up to the sound of shouting.

" Yeah. Are we going to greet them or not?" Amane said as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

" Yes, but it seems one of them might arrive later, unless he can knock her out." Kami-Sama said as he laughed.

" I see. Is she an adult like Akemi and I? Or is she the same age as the others?" Ryu asked as he rubbed his abused eyes from reading too much.

" She is an adult like Akemi and you, except I believe she is 21." Kami-Sama replied as he rubbed his temples.

" What about the other one?" Amber asked as she got up.

" I believe she is around your age." Kami-Sama said as he started to think. " Right! She is 16 like most of the chosen ones and you guys." Kami-Sama exclaimed.

" Okay then. Let's go greet them." Amane said as she started to walk out the room.

* * *

To the remaining guardians.

Shink. The sound of clothes ruffling each other filled the air.

" Where am I?" A girl named Luna Kishimoto asked questioningly as she looked around.

Crash. The sound of fighting is heard. As Luna heard that she walked towards it and saw a scene that made even her gape at.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" A girl name Shura Goldsmich yelled as she tried to punch a guy name Lee Tanaka.

" I DID NOTHING! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" A guy named Lee Tanaka shouted back while retaliating back against Shura.

More fighting is heard. Clashes of metal sounded.

" WELL THEN! TELL ME WHY I AM HERE!?" Shura shouted as she tried to slash at Lee's chest, but he was too quick.

" THEN CALM DOWN AND I WILL TELL YOU!" Lee shouted back while blocking Shura's slashes.

* * *

Before the two can clash again they were stopped by two people, who grabbed their arms and pinned it behind their backs. This resulted in the weapons being dropped and clattering uselessly against the floor.

" Whoa Whoa Whoa. Calm down you two." Kami-Sama said while he held Lee's arms behind his back.

" This is no time to be fighting! And Shura Goldsmich! Can't you just calm down so we can explain as to why and how you are here?!" Yumeka yelled tiredly as she held an iron-like grip on Shura's arms, with rope tied to her feet.

" How the hell am I suppose to calm down, when I was grabbed and transported here while I was polishing my weapons!?" Shura screamed as she struggled to get out of Yumeka's grip, only to fail more miserably and the hands tightening even more.

" If you keep acting that way, you won't be polishing those weapons of yours anymore." Kami-Sama said as he released Lee's arms.

As Lee was released her rubbed his arms to get his circulation going again, while Shura completely stilled, and then screamed:

" NOT MY BABIES! I NEED TO POLISH THEM! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE THOSE AWAY FROM ME! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE PAIR OF SHOTGUNS!" Shura shouted as she thrashed even more to try and save her babies from the upcoming doom.

" I won't, if you calm down and won't attack Lee or any of us here." Kami-Sama said tiredly

" …." Shura made no sound.

" Is that a yes?" Yumeka said, sounding smug.

" Yes..." Shura replied, squinting and hissing at Yumeka.

" Promise?" Yumeka said as she tightened her grip and smiled what seem to be like an innocent smile. ( A/N: Don't fall for it! Don't- ) ( E/N: *smacks author upside the head* just let it go haha...)

Shura winced and was internally panicking, pain wrecking through her arms

" Yeah. I promise." Shura huffed.

" Good." Yumeka said as she let go of Shura and put on her happy-go-lucky face on.

_She's scarier than my mom and I combined!_ Shura thought as she rubbed her arms.

" Good! Now since everyone is here! I guess it's time to explain why all of you are here." Kami-Sama said in a peppy tone.

" Everyone?" Luna asked

* * *

Shura jumps.

" Whoa! When did you get here!? Shura yelled as she tried to calm down her beating heart.

" Um.. When you and that guy -points to Lee- were fighting." Luna replied still in shock.

" O-oh. Sorry about that." Shura sheepishly rubbed her head and mumbled quietly like a lamb.

" It's fine." Luna said smiling. " As I was asking before. Everyone?" Luna asked Kami-Sama.

" Yes, everyone." Kami-Sama replied as he turned around and showed Amane, Ryu, Akemi, Amber, and Ryan.

" O-oh." I guess we should introduce ourselves?" Luna shyly asked.

" Good idea." Kami-Sama said smiling.

* * *

So Shura and Luna became acquainted with the other guardians, and introduced themselves. Due to Shura's quiet outer demeanor and Luna's truly demure personality. Once Shura had calmed down, she was like a newborn lamb, harmless, beguilingly shy and feminine. ( **A/N**: I am just too lazy to type down the introductions. ) (** E/N:** If you don't, I will! )

Kami-Sama then clapped his hands to get the guardians' attention.

" Well, since you know each other, it's time to introduce my two helpers here." Kami-Sama said while showing the way to Yumeka and Lee.

As the guardians looked towards the two, the two introduced themselves. So now all 10 of them are acquainted with each other, yes that includes Kami-Sama.

" Let's get down to business shall we." Kami-Sama said as his aura changed to a much more serious one. The atmosphere of the room took a sharp edge and got quiet. " Yumeka, has all the chosen ones reached this world?" Kami-Sama asked.

" Yes they have. Now all they need to do is wake up and gain their memories." Yumeka replied, with no trace of her playful side anywhere.

" I see. Lee." Kami-Sama said as he looked to Lee.

" Yes?" Lee replied absolutely serious.

" I need you to go to each chosen one and explain what is going on. Unless you have an easier way of telling them all at once." Kami-Sama ordered.

" I do. I just need to prepare." Lee said as he began to move towards the exit.

" I see. Okay you may go and prepare." Kami-Sama said as he shooed Lee away.

" As you wish." Lee replied while bowing and then left at a hastening pace.

" Now to explain why you 7 are here." Kami-Sama said as he folded his hands and put his chin on them.

* * *

The 7 guardians moved closer and waited for the explanations.

" But before that." Kami-Sama cut in.

The guardians just groaned. (**E/N:** Sorry, babes, cliffhanger-ed)

" What? Never mind don't tell me. I need you 7 to get your memories of your life in this world first." Kami-Sama said seriously.

" Memories? World?" Amane said confusedly. The others agreeing with her.

" All will be explained in due time. But first to get your memories, I need you guys to lay down in a bed, since the memories that will flow into you, might take a long time and your body may need to rest before being able to get more information in."

The 7 guardians agreed without a second thought and laid down on a bed. As they settled in, they became drowzy and dozed off. As they sleep, Kami-Sama and Yumeka used their power along with the guardians' counterparts and began the memory transfer.

" Now all we need are the chosen ones the get their memories. It should have started by now." Yumeka said gravely.

" Yes it should have. But for now let's concentrate on giving the guardians their memories before worrying about the chosen ones." Kami-Sama said as he began to transferring more of his power into the process.

" As you wish." Yumeka said while adding more of her power in as well.

To Lee Tanaka.

" I guess it's time to start." Lee said as he prepared the things necessary.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: **There is suppose to be pictures of the 7 generals, but I don't know what happened to them.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 6

After 3 long aggravating hours, the memory transfer of the Guardians have finally been finished. Now they have started to stir awake, one by one.

" Ugh." Amber groaned as she woke up.

Following after her were Amane, Luna, Ryan, and Akemi.

" Too much information at once! My head feels like its been slammed against a bloody wall." Amane whined.

" At least this way we'll understand more of what's going on." Akemi said as she rubbed her aching temples.

" True." Amane replied.

" Are the others up?" Amber asked after her migraine subsided.

As if on cue, Shura and Ryu woke up.

" We're up." Shura shouted as she groggily sat up.

* * *

After all of the guardians had sobered up from their discomforts, all the guardians huddled together and waited for Kami-Sama to emerge and enlighten them about the situation.

" I see that you're all up. I take it you've recieved your memories?" Kami-Sama asked as he strolled in.

" Yeah. Other than that, each of us have a smiting headache." Luna said as she stretched and took out the knots in her back.

" That's good. I hope nothing went wrong." Kami-Sama said worriedly

" Nah. Nothing too bad. So now will you explain to us what is going on? Ryan asked as he tried to stand only to wobble back down. " Ugh. My legs are numb." Ryan whined as he tried to get its circulation back.

" Yes, I will tell you. But do you wish to eat first or listen?" Kami-Sama asked.

"LISTEN!" All of them replied at once.

" Whoa, whoa. Okay okay." Kami-Sama said as he tried to calm them down.

" Good. We've been kept in the dark for too long." Amber said accusingly, squintjg at Kami.

" I guess we should know. But even if I don't listen, I still am going to be forced as they have my baby AK-47-chan as hostage." Shura said as she whimpered, this certainly is irony at its finest.

" At least you can tell how serious this matter is." Yumeka stated.

" Yeah Yeah." Shura replied as she waved her hand, sneering at Yumeka.

" Okay, time to explain." Kami-Sama said as he became serious.

* * *

The guardians found a position in which they are comfortable with and lend Kami their ears and attention.

" How do I start?" Kami-Sama pondered.

" You could start by telling us why we are here." Amane suggested, pouting.

" Good idea." Kami-Sama said as he took a deep breath and started his tale. " You 7 are here because you are the guardians that will help guide us and the chosen ones to victory. You 7 are the ones I have chosen using my power. I can see each of your potential and capabilities. " Kami-Sama said in one long breath.

" What are we fighting against?" Luna asked curiously.

" Good question. Who were are fighting against is someone who I have killed and sealed off a long time ago, he was a menace and a danger to the world." Kami-Sama said with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

" What is his name and why did you have to kill him?" Ryan asked.

" I was getting to that." Kami-Sama said as he narrowed his eyes, not pleased by the disruption.

" So-sorry." Ryan gulped nervously.

" It's alright. Now to continue my tale: The person we are fighting against is named Warumono. I had to kill him because he planned for world domination, not by regular means, but by combining all the worlds, dimensions and galaxies, so on and so forth. I couldn't let that happen as it would break the balance of each world, and end up destroying everything. Even humanity. " Kami-Sama sighed.

* * *

Each of the guardians gasped.

" Does that include the world where we came from?" This time Ryu asked.

Kami-Sama sighed. " Yes, it does. The only reason why it has not been damaged yet or have been sucked in, is because there is a strong barrier that separates the two. It has been there for millienia, but now it seems to be weakening and breaking apart, bit by bit. I thought to have stopped it when I killed them, but it only slowed down the deterioration of the barrier. Now it seems to be crumbling faster but not fast enough where it is destroyed. The reason being is because Warumono was revived. I do not know by who, but since he was revived the world is in danger again, as he is trying what he did a long time ago, before I stopped him." Kami-Sama said as he took another deep breath.

" When he planned this, didn't he have minions who stood by him and tried to make it come true? Where are they now?" Amber asked.

" He did have minions, but they were annihilated before they could continue to carry out the plan, except for 7."

" Who were those 7?" Amane asked as she tried to control her emotions from overflowing.

" Those 7 were his generals. They were hard to capture, as they kept wreaking havoc everywhere, even when Warumono was sealed. But I trapped them. The bad news is, I only had 5 of them, I sealed them like I did with Warumono. But since Warumono was revived and freed, the 5 generals are freed as well."

" What about the two you did not capture? What happened to them?" Luna asked.

" I do not know, but when I find them I will make sure that they cannot and will not escape only have temporary freedom. But now since all of the people I sealed are free, I won't have time to recapture them. And that brings us to now. Warumono's plans had started and worlds are already starting to become one. I brought you 7 here to help stop this, as it is not too late now. So will you help us and the chosen ones?" Kami-Sama said expectantly.

" We have no choice, so we will. Does everyone agree?" Amane asked.

Everyone of them nodded their head.

* * *

" Excellent. Now let's get you to training." Kami-Sama as he stood up only to be stopped by Amber's voice.

" We still have questions." Amber said.

" I see." Kami-Sama replied as he sat back down, patiently awaiting for their prompting. " Well then ask away." Kami-Sama said as he motioned for the guardians to continue.

" Before we start training we need to know who we are up against and their abilities." Shura glance at Kami nervously, she doesn't like the idea of going in blind and getting their asses pummelled and beaten.

" So that brings us to our questions. Who are the generals and who are the two that you could not capture?" Akemi asked as she put her hands on her hips and stared right at Kami-Sama.

" We need pictures as well!" Amber shouted.

" Very well. The 7 generals are people who are tied with the 7 deadly sins. I will introduce each of them to you and their abilities." Kami-Sama stated as he pulled a table out of nowhere and placed pictures on it.

* * *

" First One is Briza of Lust.

" Her abilities consist of her raking her victims with her claws. There are two things that can happen, her victim either is clawed to death, or she infects you with a potent sense of lust and make you her devoted servant. This mostly works with men, as most cannot resist her looks, she was the lover of Warumono and the most senior general" The boys in the rooms coughs, their eyes trying to stare too hard at her ample bosom.

"She sometimes disguises herself, but the way you can guess it is her is by her behavior, she is a spy master for Warumono. She tends to be flirtatious and leads on males. When the males are captured she seduces them in a way where they will follow her every command, the infection."

"The way to counteract her is when the person she's going after has strong feelings of love for another person and will not be swayed by her. Or if either you or the chosen ones make something for the victims, ( A/N: Like your crushes, -wiggles eyebrow suggestively-) (E/N: no foreshadowing please = 3=#) and give it to them it will protect them, as it is because every time you do something for someone with some of your passion imbued into them, power from you subconsciously flows into them. They are strong enough, to protect them from the enemies' mind tricks."

* * *

" 2nd General is Casphen of Envy"

"His abilities include hypnosis. His usual victims are people who are so distraught with envy because things don't go their way or their love is taken from them. Those are usually the victims as they have been overwhelmed with emotions and lose their voice of reason. He is able to hypnotize them to do his dirty work. Most are girls as he is considered the epitome of what girls want. For males it is rare as they can control their emotions, but when they are the possessive of what they love, they fall victim to his control as well."

"Casphen is one who finds people in unrequited love and go after them. He offers them his false love or salvation. Most of the time girls fall in his traps like moth's to flames and burn themselves in the process, when that happens he just uses the girls and end up breaking their souls, mind and body. He is a playboy who enjoys toying around with people, especially girls."

"To counteract against this, the people who he is going after is able to disguise their emotions and control their urges. Even if he tries to do what he does to others, they will have emotions more powerful than what Casphen can handle and that's when he cannot make them fall victim, as the victims still have their voice of reason."

* * *

"3rd General is Elenoir of Sloth"

"She uses venomous spiders as pins, they coat her hair with a potent cytotoxin* venom. She is able to mutilate victims with her malleable hair in which the person attacked will be killed in less than 10 minutes by the dangerous toxin on her hair. Victims are usually ones who are hardworkers and honest, diligent people willing through make a living through honest means. She also able to use her hair as a blade, so watch out as her hair is so razor-edged and sharp that it can easily slice through steel like it was softened butter."

"Personality is that she is quite lazy to use her limbs so she uses her hair to move around."

Kami-Sama takes another deep breath.

Sigh. " I still have a lot more to explain. Are you guys asleep yet?" Kami-Sama yelled as he looked around.

The guardians are not at all tired and they gaze up, urging him to Kami-Sama to continue. Some are even diligently taking notes.

* * *

" Well then the fourth general is Elza of Greed."

" He has abilities but he does not use them until the last resort. As his name depicts he will do anything to get his way, and does not care if he hurts others in order to achieve it. When he finds something he desires, be it an object or a person, he won't hesitate to use others and sacrifice them to obtain it. Even his comrades. He uses a kiss to get his victims. Once they fall, Elza will keep using them until their usefulness is over, and then he kills them. Since he uses a kiss, his victims are mostly females who are with a boyfriend. Elza is able to make the females fall victims by using his power to make fabricated memories of their loved ones, especially ones with boyfriends."

"Personality is of a manipulative person ( **A/N:** You mean bastard? ) ( **E/N:** just shh...*blush* look at that sexy dagger he got~ NO! NOT THAT DAGGER! THE ONE HE'S CARRYING ON HIS BELT YOU PERVS!) He tends to go after females who have beloved one, since they are easy to manipulate as they will do anything to stay with their significant other. Elza uses words to put doubt in a victim's mind, when that happens, he turns on his side in which he is able to seduce or warp the victim's mind, thus sealing it with a kiss to gain absolute control over them."

" To counteract his ability of creating fabricated memories, you have to be able to lock anyone out of your mind, and have to have a strong trust in the ones who Elza is trying to make you doubt."

* * *

"5th General is one of the ones I could not capture. His name is Lurace of Wrath"

"His abilities are unknown to me."

"Personality is one of a harmless one unless provoked. He tends to be quiet, but when angered he becomes extremely aggressive and violent. You could say he is of the Yandere personality."

"To counteract, I do not know, but when either of you are able to overwhelm him with your abilities and wrath, he may convert over to your side and swear loyalty to the ones who defeated him. Again that's a maybe."

* * *

"The 6th general is Lyra of Gluttony."

"Her abilities include being able to suck in anything within her body and what comes in, never comes out or be seen again." Kami explained grimly. "She has a black hole that appears in either her mouth or stomach. "

" Lyra is one who eats anything and everything. She is always hungry, her insane, unquenchable appetite is what you all will have to look out for. She tends to eat a lot and won't hesitate in attacking you to fill her belly. She does not care if your flesh is rotten, as long as she has her food. She doesn't give a damn to things happening around her, she's a bit of an air head."

"Ahem. To counteract her is to make her starve her or do damage to the body, which is impossible as she is able to eat even resin and cyanide and enjoys it. Once she eats something, it cannot come back out. . Her gluttonous side is also her downfall."

* * *

"And the last general of who I could not capture as well, is Vierna of Pride."

"She does not have any abilities, but I am not sure, it is best to be prepared in case she does. As she is proud she does not manipulate or use anything underhanded. She will just straight out kill you and laugh at your death. Victims tend to be people who have been highly proud. Vierna loves defeating them and showing who has is the better one, damaging other's sense of pride brings immeasurable pleasure to her. She enjoys watching other people sanity shatter into pieces."

"Vierna is someone who is proud, arrogant, and overconfident. Though many fall victim to her because of her prowess, as she have never once been defeated before."

"To counteract against her, I am not too sure, myself. Though I believe if you somehow try to outsmart or humiliate her, she will constantly try to kill you. Though her pride is shattered she will still be persistent in beating the one who defeated her at something. If you defeat her, she may stop and swear her loyalty to the ones who kept besting her in both pride and fighting. Though it's a maybe like Lurace."

* * *

Kami-Sama exhaled and rested for a bit.

" Phew! I'm finally done! Anymore questions?" Kami-Sama said as he wiped his brow.

" Does any of the generals have relationships with each other?" Ryan asked as he jotted down the last of the notes.

" Although I am not sure. But it seems the only relationships I know is that, Briza seems to be the wife of Warumono and their child is Elenoir. And that Lyra and Briza have a rivalry going on because of their rack size. It seems Lyra has a more bigger rack because of her weight." Kami-Sama explained.

Most guardians face-palmed or were speechless because of that.

"How do you even know that..." Shura squinted at Kami-Sama.

"Err...you're banned from asking questions." Kami looked away from Shura's scrutinizing eyes.

" Rivalry over rack size? Really?" Amane said with her face written all over with disbelief.

" That's.." Amber started to say but was interrupted by Shura.

" Absurd? Stupid?" Shura said as she gave the suggestions.

" Yeah..." Amber said as she mumbled.

" Well, I guess some girls have rivalries over the simplest things." Akemi said as she shook her head disapprovingly.

* * *

The boys didn't join in as they were red in the face when they heard rack size. ( **A/N:** Pervs ) ( **E/N**: breasts are like the livelihood of teenage boys/men...**A/N:** psst she has a boyfriend . QUIET YOU!)

" Well then is that all the questions?" Kami-Sama said as he tried to desperately change the subject.

" We have one last question." Ryan said in a panic, he had forgotten the question he had intended to ask Kami.

"What is it?" Kami-Sama asked.

" Who are the chosen ones?" Ryu asked this time.

" Oh." Kami-Sama just smirked. " You will meet them soon." Kami-Sama said mysteriously and left.

Now the guardians were full of questions again and were about to voice them, only to be met with an empty hall with no Kami-Sama.

" DAMN!" Amber shouted to no one.

" He knew we would have more questions. That's why he left!" Amane yelled angrily as she stomped her foot.

" Maah maah!I guess we just have to find out later neh?" Akemi said as she tried to calm down the two.

" Just calm down you two, Complaining ain't gonna get us anywhere." Luna said in such a blunt tone that seemed to piss off the two."

" Well then Mrs. You-are-irritating-me-so-shut-up, why don't you do something huh?" Amane said in such a scalding tone.

" I would if I could." Luna replied slowly getting irritated.

Before a verbal war started Akemi took away Amane, Ryu took away Amber, and Shura took away Luna, while Ryan just stood there not knowing what just happened.

To be continued.

(**E/N:** illustration credits belong to me, I'm sorry they are so crude, but the author rushed me (I might have procrastinated and forgot about it hehe) at any rate, they aren't very good, so I apologize.)


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Is there too much P.O.V?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 7

As the guardians sorted themselves out a man was sitting at his office, silently brooding, it did not show on his face but by the look of his posture, he did not seemed pleased. This man's name is Roy Mustang.

" Where is my secretary when I need her?!" Roy said as he fumed even more.

As if noticing Roy's anger, many avoided him, but one brave soul decided to tell Roy.

" Erm, sir?" Subordinate 1 nervously asked.

" Yes?" Roy replied while raising his eyebrow.

" You let your secretary have a week off." Subordinate 1 reminded the coronel, only to clam up when Roy was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

" I did?" Roy asked as he searched his memory of ever doing that, while it looked like he was glaring at the subordinate.

" Y-Yes S-sir!" Subordinate 1 yelled out in a frightened tone, only to be relieved when Roy sat back down.

As Roy contemplated, subordinate 1 ran out and before he was further terrorized by his superior.

_I gave Shura a week off? I don't remember doing that._ Roy thought as he got up to leave. Well, even if I did, I'm getting her off and putting her back in the office. Roy thought again as he walked out and headed toward Shura's Apartment in Central

* * *

Roy P.O.V

As I arrived at my secretary's apartment, I went to knock on the door, but no one answered.

She's not home?

I knocked again only to meet with nothing. That girl! When I find her I'll make sure she's buried under a mountain of the paperwork!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Roy left Shura's house and began to get irritated. Those who got in his way were met with a glaring flame alchemist, so most people that saw Roy avoided him, as they do not want to be the victim to his fiery gaze. Now let's leave Roy alone to fume and go to the Chosen Ones!

* * *

Jacky P.O.V

" Ugh. Where am I?" I said to no one as I was met with a splitting headache. And to add onto my headache all these information are flowing into me, causing me to get a bigger headache! What the hell are they?

_/ They are your memories of this world /_ A voice in my head said to me.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

" GYAAAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Jacky yelled as she tried to find the source to where the voice was coming from.

_/ "Your consciousness" /_ The voice said to Jacky

" My consciousness?" Jacky replied with a tone of disbelief.

_/ " Hm. I guess that didn't work." /_ The voice echoed in her head.

" Of course it didn't. Who would believe that?" Jacky said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

_/ " It was worth a try." /_ The voice said as it giggled.

"... You're not human are you?" Jacky said as she slowly backed away, though she wasn't sure what intangible being she was backing away from...

_/ " Good observation. No I am not. And please stop backing away, I won't hurt you, and I'm not exactly in front nor behind you..." /_ The voice pleaded.

" Okay then, but can you please show yourself and explain what you are? " Jacky said softly as she stilled.

_/ " Ah! Sure!" /_ The voice replied happily.

A second later a bright light filled the room and there stood a fair young girl in a small night gown floating in mid-air. Jacky saw that and almost fainted, like I said: ALMOST.

" So then what are you?" Jacky asked.

_/ " I guess you can say I am a wandering spirit." /_ The voice said while tilting her head.

" You have a name, don't you?" Jacky asked as she got curious.

_/ " Of course I do! My name is Mizuki!" /_ The figure, now named Mizuki, exclaimed.

" I see, may I ask why you are here? " Jacky said as she beckoned Mizuki to continue.

/ " I will, after you get all your memories back." / Mizuki said as she waited patiently.

" Memories? How do I get them all back?" Jacky asked while motioning for Mizuki to tell her how.

_/ " Well you got your main memories back, to get the rest of them, I guess you have to explore the house you arrived in. Each room you enter will unlock some of your memories. The only way to know you have all of them is when you faint and the next day you remember all of them." /_ Mizuki said as she put her hand on her chin.

" I see." Jacky said in what seemed like a scared tone.

_/ Is something wrong?"/_ Mizuki asked as she looked concerned.

" I guess you can say that I am scared of what I will find out. I feel like I might forget who I was before, and become someone I don't know once I get those memories." Jacky admitted.

_/ " Oh! Don't worry about that! The reason is because even if you get all your memories of this world you won't forget your memories of the world you were in before, as they are both a part of you." /_ Mizuki laughed as she explained to Jacky.

" How?" Jacky asked hopefully, looking at Mizuki quizzically

_/ " How to explain?" /_ Mizuki said as she rubbed her head. _/ " I guess you can say you two are like two halves becoming one. Your person of the world you came from is one half and the person of this world is the other half. So you can say you guys became one!" /_ Mizuki exclaimed.

" I understand now. Thank you." Jacky sighed in relief.

_/" No problem! Now time to get the rest of your memories! /_" Mizuki yelled out.

" Okay then." Jacky replied with a smile on her face.

_/ " Let's see. The house you are in belings to you, onviously, so I guess I should tell you what your humble abode consists of." /_ Mizuki said as she tried to find a way to describe Jacky's house.

" Oh okay then. " Jacky said as she patiently waited.

Mizuki took a while to think and now she got it. Whatever came out of her mouth surprised Jacky.

_/ " Well your home consists of 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 3 living rooms, and 2 kitchens. Has a storage (E/N: an apothecary is the person which makes medicine and etc, Jacky xD), a drawing room which has a sewing machine. A pottery room, a basement full of books, medicine room, a training place where time slows outside, as you train. Outside has rows of beautiful ornamental trees and plants lined up at front, and in back a huge orchard with fruit-bearing trees (E/N: an orchard is the place where you plant fruit bearing trees...)you can name. Bushes full of berries. A patch of vegetable garden on one side and on the other a herb garden. A very big garden." /_ Mizuki said in one big breath, while Jacky just stood there shocked.

" That's my house?" Jacky said disbelievingly.

_/" Yep! Now let's go!" /_ Mizuki yelled happily.

" Okay then." Jacky said still in shock of euphoria.

* * *

Jacky and Mizuki explored every room of the house, and each time Jacky opened a room her memories unlocked piece by piece. When she went to the basement her mind became overloaded with information and she almost fainted, but she kept going. She reached the garden, a sense of odd nostalgia overwhelmed her.

" I can't believe my other half is able to do all this." Jacky said awestruck.

_/ " Well! You can believe it! And don't forget this is also you!."/_ Mizuki said as she smiled happily.

" But, I don't think I will be able to do all this. I mean I just got the memories, but I'm not sure if I will be able to do all this." Jacky said panicking a little.

_/ " It'll be fine! Even if you forget your heart and body will always remember." /_ Mizuki said desperately as she tried to reassure Jacky.

" Okay then. Last part is the front lawn." Jacky said as she walked towards the entryway.

As Jacky entered the front the last of her memories became unlocked and racking headache attacked her. As Jacky was about to go in to rest, she spotted a figure laying on the ground unconscious. Jacky ran towards it and checked on the figure, it had a lot of injuries on it. But what surprised her to most was that it was a baby in red garment and a weirdly shaped red pacifier around it's neck. Jacky touched the pacifier and it glowed and then went out.

_Weird._ Jacky thought to herself. _Oh no I better get his wounds fixed up_. Jacky thought as she inwardly panicked and ran towards her house, completely forgetting about the pain she was in.

Jacky found a first aid kit and treated the baby's wound. As she was about to put away the first-aid kit, she was immediately attacked by another headache, this time making her unconscious. Mizuki saw Jacky splayed on the couch and was about to put a blanket around her only to spot a baby wearing red garments, and started to came to.

* * *

Fon's P.O.V

" Where am I?" I think I said that out loud as I was answered by a floating spirit.

_/ " You're in a girl named Jacky Kiroko's house. She treated your wounds and fainted on the couch, since she was tired. By the way I am Mizuki, a wandering spirit." /_ The spirit name Mizuki said to me.

" I see. I guess I will have to thank her when she wakes up." I replied back to her as I turned around a saw the girl pointed out by Mizuki sleeping on the couch.

The spirit just nodded and disappeared. I then looked to the girl and felt a need to protect her from some reason. I jumped towards the girl and moved a few strands of her hair away.

She's rather cute. I tried to chase away the thoughts the moment it came to my mind. I thanked her, and somehow she heard me and smiled, but did not wake. "Well then I am feeling sleepy." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Fon fell asleep on top Jacky Kiroko. As if sensing someone on top her, Jacky turned to her side with Fon sliding down and hugged him in her sleep. Fon just snuggled closer to the heat.

Well that was long! We still others to go to! Next up is Reina Sawada!

As Reina was deposited onto her bed, she began to wake up.

" Where am I?" Reina asked herself as she groggily got up.

As if hearing her voice three kids came into her room and saw that Reina was up. One of the kids was named Lambo and he tackled Reina into a hug.

" Whoa! Where did you come from?" Reina asked as she awkwardly hugged the kid back, he was a total stranger to her.

Almost immediately memories of her life flowed into her mind.

Oh. Reina thought. After that she hugged Lambo tight and was then grouped hugged by her brother.

" Tsuna?" Reina asked questioningly.

Tsuna seemed to not hear her as he was crying tears of joy.

" Tsuna?! Nii-Chan?" Reina shouted as she tried to shake Tsuna.

" I'm so glad! I'm so glad!" Tsuna cried even more and hugged Reina tighter with Lambo in between.

" Gupyah! Lambo is being squished!" Lambo yelled as he struggled to get out of the tight hold, succeeding of course.

" Nii-Chan! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Reina yelled out totally panicking.

Out of nowhere a baby in a suit and yellow fedora hat came out and smacked Tsuna off Reina with a kick. In the background Reina just sweatdropped.

" Ooow! Reborn! What was that for?!" Tsuna yelled as he rubbed his abused head.

" For being Dame-Tsuna and not telling Reina what happened and you were hugging the life out of her." Reborn replied back with a green gun pointed at Tsuna.

* * *

" Nii-Chan! Please explain to me what happened?!" Reina yelled.

" Tsuna. Tell her." Reborn said as he walked out the room.

" Right." Tsuna said as he put on a serious face.

" Nii-Chan?" Reina asked.

" How to explain?" Tsuna said as he contemplated.

" Nii-Chan!" Reina yelled out exasperatedly.

* * *

" Okay okay." Tsuna replied as he put his hands up. " You were attacked by an enemy mafia family. We fought against them and won, but somehow, a few o them escaped. One of the escapees shot something into you and you fell into a coma, I took you back to this place as a result, I had to let them get away." Tsuna said angrily.

" Why?! You should have went after them!" Reina yelled.

" I would, but you were in danger! You are more important to me than the enemy!" Tsuna shouted back. As if sensing his mistake. " Gomenasai Nee-Chan." Tsuna said guiltily.

" It's alright, but why were you crying when you saw me awake?" Reina asked pleadingly

" You were in a coma for a week. I thought you would never wake up. I tried to find ways to help, but ended up empty. But when I came home and heard you were awake, I was so happy and ran towards your room. Though I think I might have left Gokudera and Yamamoto at the door." Tsuna said with so much emotion with some unshed tears.

" Well I'm awake now." Reina said as she smiled and hugged Tsuna.

" I'm glad for that." Tsuna said as he hugged back.

" I think it's time I got up." Reina said as she tried to sit up only to be stopped by Tsuna.

" No. You just woke up and you should rest. I'll bring the food up later." Tsuna said as he laid Reina back down onto the bed.

" But." Reina was about to say only to be stopped by Tsuna.

" No Buts, Nee-Chan." Tsuna said in a serious tone.

Reina had no choice but to accept defeat. " Fine." Reina said as she sulked.

" Good." Tsuna said as got up and started for the door.

" Nii-Chan?" Reina asked as Tsuna stopped.

" Yes?" Tsuna replied back while waiting.

" Thank you." Reina said with a smile.

" You're welcome. That's what siblings are for." Tsuna replied as he left the room and started to walk down the stairs.

" I guess so." Reina said to herself as she smiled again.

In the shadows, Reborn watched the whole scene and smirked. " That's how a boss should act like Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he fell asleep.

Reina started to fall asleep and felt a cool hand over her head.

_/ " Sleep and rest young one. Here are the rest of your memories."/_ A soft feminine voice said as she gave Reina the rest of her memories and then disappeared.

* * *

Now to the chaos below of the Sawada house.

" Juudaime! Is Hime-San alright?!" Gokudera asked happily only to scowl when Yamamoto came in and asked the same thing.

" Yeah, is she alright?!" Yamamoto asked nonchalantly.

" Juudaime doesn't need to answer to you baseball-idiot!" Gokudera shouted as he took out his dynamites.

" Are you playing with fireworks again?" Yamamoto asked as he laughed.

" These are not fireworks!" Gokudera yelled angrily again.

And a one-sided bicker occurs again with one yelling and the other just laughing it off.

" Gokudera put those down! And yes Nee-Chan is fine, thank you for asking." Tsuna shouted as he tried to calm down Gokudera.

" Gomenasai Juudaime, you may give me a punishment for my insolence." Gokudera shouted as he bowed several times to Tsuna, banging his head on the ground in the process."

" Gokudera! Calm down!" Tsuna said as he tried to get Gokudera to stop.

" Juudaime is so kind as to forgive someone like me!" Gokudera said with sparkly eyes and in a worshipping manner, only to stop when interrupted by Yamamoto.

" You're so funny Hayato!" Yamamoto laughed uncontrollably .

" Who said you could call me by my first name!?" Gokudera yelled, enraged.

* * *

And yet another one-sided fight started. As that happened, a boy named Enma Cozato knocks on the door and is let in by Tsuna, who heard him.

" Ah! Enma! What brings you here?" Tsuna said happily.

" Oh, I came to check on Reina-Chan. Is she alright?" Enma shyly asked as his cheeks flared up in a blush.

Tsuna's smile seemed to have gotten bigger.

" Yes, she's fine. She awoke a few minutes ago, but I told her to rest." Tsuna replied even more happily than before, if that was even possible.

" That's good." Enma said relieved and gave a smile.

" Hm. Yeah!" Tsuna happily replied, adding sparkles and flowers to the effect. ( **A/N**: *Stare*) ( **E/N:** T-Too bright and sparkly! *covers eyes and hides in Itachi's cloak*.) ( **A/N**: Is that even possible? ) (**E/N**: I don't know, author-baka...I don't know... )

* * *

As Enma and Tsuna converse with a one-sided bicker on the side, the Vongola rings started to glow, as well as the Shimon rings. The lights engulfed the room that, every resident in that area of the house had to shield their eyes. As the light cleared up, 4 prominent figures appeared in human form.

" What happened?" A guy with pink-i mean red hair asked.

" I do not know." A blonde guy replied.

" Vongola Primo?!" Tsuna yelled shocked.

At the call of his title, a guy with blonde hair now known as Vongola Primo turned around and met with Tsuna.

" Vongola Decimo?" Primo asked in disbelief.

" Aren't you suppose to be dead?!" Tsuna exclaimed in a high pitch voice.

" That I am, but it seems I am alive." Primo replied as he started to think. " Do you think everyone else is like us? I mean, I see Cozarto and Asari." Primo said to a pin-red haired guy.

" I'm not sure. But if that is the case we will have to find them." G replied.

At the sound of their names Ugetsu and Cozarto turned to meet Primo and G and went towards them. While in the background 3 people are in disbelief while one is just laughing it off thinking it is part of the "Mafia Game" he is involved with. As the 4 figures went off to find the rest, Primo decided to tease G about someone.

" Oi! G if this has happened to us, then that means she is also here." Primo said with a teasing smirk.

" Who?" G asked confused but afraid of what Primo is thinking, for him to have that smirk on his face.

" Oh you know." Primo said continuing with his tease.

" Damn it Giotto! Tell me!" G yelled as his patience thinned out.

" I think he means Amber-San." Asari said.

" Aw man! Asari why did you have to spoil it." Primo now known as Giotto said as he pouted.

" Ah! Gomen Gomen Giotto!" Usari said as he apologized.

" It's fine." Giotto replied, but he faced G and was satisfied with what he saw.

As G heard that name he became still.

" Now do you remember?" Giotto said as he smirked.

* * *

G finally broke out of his stupor and turned beet-red in the face and looked away.

" I guess you do." Giotto said as he snickered.

" I will get you for that Giotto!" G threatened, but couldn't be taken seriously as he still had a blush on his face.

And now most of the people were blown out laughing. Since G was being laughed at he stomped away to find a place to take a smoke. Giotto wiped his tears away.

" Ah! That was fun. Oh and Decimo and his Guardians we will explain later when everyone is here." Giotto said as he walked out with Cozarto and Asari.

Now broken out of their shock, Tsuna, Enma, and Gokudera, along with Yamamoto, were about to leave only to be stopped by Reborn.

" Now where do you think you four are going?" Reborn asked suspiciously.

" N-No Wh-where!" Tsuna stuttered.

" Hm. Tsuna call for everyone to be here." Reborn said as he disappeared.

" Eh?!" Tsuna yelled out.

Hm. Let's go to the next chosen ones. To Kenta Himura.

"... Where the hell am I ?!" Kenta shouted.

Kenta tried getting up only to fail miserably. He kept trying and trying, and then finally, he gave up.

" Now then what do I do now?" Kenta asked himself, sighing in exasperation.

* * *

As if to answer his question a floating spirit appeared out of nowhere. Kenta saw it and tried to move, but then he forgot he couldn't as he failed so many times before.

_/ " Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm just here to give you your memories." /_ The floating spirit said.

" Memories?" Kenta asked curiously.

_/ " Yep. I am one of the wandering spirits that gives memories to one of the chosen ones. I am Misuzu" /_ Spirit now named Misuzu said.

" Okay then. Can I please have my memories?" Kenta asked

_/ " What? No questions?" /_ Misuzu asked, surprised at his lack of inquisitiveness.

" Not really, cause my gut is telling me I will find out sooner or later. And plus I can't really do anything about it, if it had already started." Kenta said in a factual tone.

_/ " That's true. Okay then here you go. You might get a major headache though. So I suggest you rest after you get them." /_ Misuzu advised.

" Okay." Kenta said readily.

As Kenta was already laying in bed he closed his eyes and Misuzu transferred to Kenta all of his memories of this world. And but then Kenta also recieved a powerful headache.

"Man, I do have a major headache. Ugh!" Kenta groaned as he tried to make the pain go away.

_/ " Told you so. And don't even try to make it go away, you will end up making the pain even worse. So it's better to rest. and let your mind organize it." /_ Misuzu advised again.

" Guess you're right. Well i'm going to go sleep now. Thank you for the memories." Kenta said as he closed his eyes and began to fall into slumber.

_/ " No problem. Well it's time to go since my job is done." /_ Misuzu said as she began to disappear.

* * *

That was quite short, but eh. Next up is Kikata Yamitaki.

As Kikata started to awaken, she heard voices.

" Ah! She's up She's up! Get the Inuzukas!" Someone yelled.

At the sound of their names 3 pairs of footsteps were heard running towards Kikata's room. By the time they got there, Kikata was wide awake and was in the midst of getting her memories, she got her main ones after the three pairs of footsteps stopped.

" Hm? Ah. Kiba, Aunt Tsume, Hana, what are you guys doing here?" Kikata asked in a daze.

" To see you! Duh!" Kiba said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world only to get whacked by his sister Hana.

" Knock it off Kiba! So how are you feeling Kikata?" Hana asked after she whacked Kiba.

" Much better than before." Kikata replied as she gave a smile.

" That's good." Aunt Tsume said in a relieved tone.

" Yep! Well, I have to go! I need to find someone. Bye!" Kiba yelled as he rushed out.

" That boy." Aunt Tsume said as she clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly.

" Don't mind him Kikata. He's just looking for his friend." Hana said, but in her eyes she had a hint of mischievousness.

" I am guessing this friend of his is a girl?" Kikata replied back with a raise of her eyebrow and a knowing look.

" Yep!." Hana giggled.

" We shall take our leave now. Just rest some more and come to us if you need any help. Okay?" Aunt Tsume asked.

"Yes!" Kikata said as she nodded her head.

" Okay. Good girl. Have a good rest!" Aunt Tsume said as she patted Kikata's head and left with Hana.

* * *

As they left Kikata laid back in her bed, only to be met with a floating girl in front of her. Kikata jolted and rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things.

" Am I seeing things?" Kikata asked herself as she rubbed her eyes one more time.

_/ " Stupid girl! you are not seeing things! My name is Rikka." /_ The floating spirit said in such an agitated tone.

" Okay then. What!? HEY! I am not stupid!" Kikata yelled as her temper started to flare.

_/. " Tch! Whatever I'm just here to give you the rest of your memories. Why do I have to do this for such a stupid girl?!". /_ Rikka said as her attitude started to show.

" Well then! Why the hell did you accept this job!? You could have refused! Ha! I'm not the one who is stupid, asswipe!" Kikata rudely exclaimed in a haughty tone.

_/ It's not like I have a choice! My god! Why the hell did I get stuck with a rude ass brat. Yumeka was right, you are impudent. I can see why she wanted to hit you." /_

" Yumeka? YUMEKA?! You mean that bitch who roughly threw me?! That Yumeka?!" Kikata yelled angrily.

_/ " I can see you are not as stupid as I thought, but you are still quite stupid. And you should not insult those who you do not know the capabilities of. Yumeka and I are of higher power than you, and can easily defeat you, but we can't since we are the under orders of Kami-Sama. "/_ Rikka said in such a demonic tone that Kikata almost shut up.

That's an almost, but sadly Kikata does not know how to keep her mouth shut.

" Ha! Then you must be weak, to follow orders." Kikata scoffed. " And here I thought you were strong. Guess I was wrong." Kikata said as she ignored Rikka.

_This brat! Ugh! I want to kill her so much right now! But I can't. Stupid orders!_ Rikka angrily thought.

" What? Speechless? I guess you are weak! Ha!" Kikata said with a smirk.

_/ " That the f*ck is it! Screw the orders I am going to fucken crush you!" /_ Rikka yelled as she threw what looked like an Akatsuki uniform and started to attack.

Kikata was about to make a comment, but Rikka was too fast in materializing and hit Kikata in the gut. And thus Rikka began her relentless attacks against Kikata.

_/ " This is a lesson you should learn. Never underestimate or insult someone when you do not know who they truly are or because of how they look. That will be your downfall. To prove it, I am beating you to a pulp with no one to stop me." /_ Rikka said in between her hits.

And Rikka finished and was content with how she made Kikata, but not satisfied enough.

_/ " Here you brat the rest of your memories." / Rikka said as she threw the coat she was holding before onto Kikata. / " As much as I would like to continue beating you to a pulp, I already made my higher ups angry, so toodles! Oh and by the way, you made two dangerous enemies already. One of them Is Yumeka and the other is me, good luck in surviving us, as there are more dangerous opponents than us." /_ Rikka yelled out with a smirk as she disappeared.

" Ugh! I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. I've been beaten badly by two people. I will get my revenge later.. maybe.." Kikata said to herself. " Rest of my memories huh?" Kikata said as she touched the coat.

As soon as she touched it the rest or her memories flowed into her mind, and without her knowing her bruises and injuries started to heal, though the pain is still there. In the shadows, a person named Madara Uchiha was waking up and watched Kikata settle down onto her bed.

" Hm. I will come tomorrow and pick you up to go to the base but not now as I am tired. I wonder why we need our co-captain though." Madara said to himself as he settled back onto the tree he was on and fell asleep.

* * *

Poor Kikata. But at least she'll learn now to keep her mouth shut. Now onto Ayumi Otarra.

A girl named Ayumi started to awaken.

" Ugh!" Ayumi groaned. " What happened? I feel like I've been run over by a truck multiple times." Ayumi said as she rubbed her sore temples. " Where am I?" Ayumi mumbled as she looked around.

Ayumi then spotted a bracelet next to her and reached out for it. When she touched it, a blast of memories flowed into her brain. She received a ringing migraine and had to lay back down. Her bed creaked. At the sound of creaking someone came in.

" Ah. You're awake Ayumi." A guy with a mask said as he leaned against the door.

" Hm? Oh. Kakashi. What happened to me?" Ayumi asked as she rubbed her sore spots again.

Sigh. " You were on a mission with me, and we finished it, but not without injuries. You were one of the few who had severe injuries, and if we did not heal them, you could've died. It was a good thing Sakura was there. She was the one that helped you." Kakashi said as he got out of his position and moved towards Ayumi.

" I see. I should go thank her." As Ayumi made a motion to get out of bed, she was interrupted by Sakura's voice.

" No need. I'm just glad I made it on time. Are you alright?" Sakura asked looking concerned at Ayumi.

" Yes I am. Thanks to you. I am really thankful for your help." Ayumi said as she bowed as much as she can and smiled.

" Oh no. It's no problem, I'm just doing my job." Sakura said as she rubbed her head and had a blush on her face.

" Oh, you're too modest. You really were helpful. I thank you again." Ayumi said as she insisted on thanking Sakura.

" Oh. Um.. You're welcome." Sakura blushed again. " Oh well, I have to go, I need to find someone. Bye!" Sakura yelled as she walked out the door.

" Bye!" Ayumi yelled. " Kakashi, who is she trying to find?" Ayumi asked, but she had a feeling it was a boy.

" She's looking for a boy who has more knowledge than her on poisons. She wants to learn from him." Kakashi replied.

" I see. But why do I get the feeling that she might fall in love with that boy?" Ayumi questioned.

" I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it might come true, since it seems a woman's intuition can be scarily accurate in claims of love or relationships." Kakashi said as he shuddered at a situation where it happened.

" I see." Ayumi said.

" You should go back to sleep. I'm guessing your injuries still hurt even if they are healed." Kakashi said as he laid Ayumi back on the bed and put a blanket over her.

" Yeah it does. Oh and thank you Kakashi for saving me from my father." Ayumi said as she fell asleep.

Kakashi just smiled, his one exposed eye crinkled as he does.

" I should be the one who is thankful to you. You make my life better, especially after the death of Obito. I promise I will continue protecting you." Kakashi whispered.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I need more inspiration to write more! Ugh! School why you gotta kill my inspiration!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the story line and the ocs and the pictures of the 7 generals my friend drew for me. Other than that I own nothing else!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Next person up is Ayame Kanasaki! In a mansion at the far end of town a girl woke up to an empty mansion.

" Mnnh." Ayame mumbled as she rubbed the sleep haze from her eyes. " Where am I? And why does it seem too quiet?" Ayame asked herself as she finished rubbing her eyes and blinked.

Ayame slowly took in the scenery she was in, scrutinizing every inch of the room she was in, and after a moment of looking around, an onslaught of memories attacked her.

" What are these memories?" Ayame asked herself as she held her head in one of her hands. " So.. I'm an employee for Ciel Phantomhive." Ayame said to herself, only to be attacked again by an overwhelming wave of recollection. " Ugh. It's a surprise that I don't have a headache from all these mind-assaults." Ayame said as she got up.

Ayame got ready and prepared for the day. After she finished she waited for further orders, but it didn't come. Just then she remembered something.

" Ugh! I can't believe I forgot. Ciel took everyone else except me to check out a place the Queen ordered for Ciel to go. I guess I'm house sitting." Ayame said as she slapped herself for forgetting such an important fact. " Well, even if I got my memories, I should explore this place, since I don't really know why I am here and what is going on." Ayame said as she begun to explore.

* * *

Ayame wandered around the whole mansion. As she explored more memories flowed into Ayame's mind.

" I can't believe how big this place is. If I didn't get my memories, I would have been lost far back." Ayame groaned as she arrived at the last room. " I'm guessing this is Sebastian's room?" Ayame questioned herself.

As she was thinking she entered Sebastian's room, and took in the surroundings. As she was about to leave, she heard a sound coming from the closet.

" Hm? What's that sound?" Ayame asked herself as she went towards the closet.

Ayame was now in front of the closet and the sound became louder.

" It sounds like an animal." Ayame said as she begun to open the closet.

As the closet fully opened, a bunch of kittens fell out mewing. Ayame was a first surprised but then her eyes sparkled in awe and adoring fluff.( A/N: OMG! It's attack of the sparkles again. Gaaah! *tries to block the light by hiding behind Sougo's jacket*) ( E/N: *drowns in the sparkles* bllrshkfhhjjjjhhhh...*dies* )

" KAWAAIIIII!" Ayame squealed as she picked up a few cats. " You're so soooft and fluffy!" Ayame squealed again as she nuzzled the cats she picked up. " You remind me of my cat Kiki." Ayame said as she slowly became depressed.

As if sensing her distress, a black cat meowed and nuzzled Ayame. Ayame was puzzled at first but then she picked up the black cat that was rubbing against her.

" Kiki?" Ayame gasped. " KIKI!" Ayame yelled as she hugged her cat. " I missed you!" Ayame yelled as she hugged tighter, but not too tight as to suffocate it.

* * *

As Ayame was hugging her cat, she didn't notice a floating figure come towards her, until she felt a tap. Ayame jumped and turned around and was met with a floating spirit.

" Ah. Who are you?" Ayame asked the figure.

The figure didn't reply and pointed to Ayame's cat. Ayame saw the figure pointing to her cat.

" Um.. You want Kiki?" Ayame questioned.

Ayame was replied with the spirit's enthusiastic nodding. Ayame debated on whether to or not to give the cat to the spirit, in the end she did. What happened next was that a light surrounded Ayame's cat and it began to glow.

" Ah! What are you doing to Kiki?!" Ayame yelled as she tried to take back her cat, only to be stopped by the spirit, signaling her that it is alright.

Ayame backed down and watched. After a second the light faded and in place of the cat was a cute boy dressed in a servant's clothes. As the boy came to it speeded towards Ayame and hugged her. Ayame not knowing what to do hugged back, and was rewarded with a purr.

* * *

" Um.. Did you make my cat human?" Ayame asked in disbelief.

The spirit just smiled and nodded. Then the spirit made a motion of clearing her throat and began to talk. What Ayame heard was a soft voice.

_/ "Yes I did, because the Earl you work for doesn't like cats, so in order for your cat to be with you, since it seems you're really attached to it, I made your cat human. Now you won't be scolded and be forced to throw out your cat. Oh and to avoid suspicion, I kind of manipulated some memories, Sebastian was a tough one too, demonic and all, so now your cat is known as your personal servant. Oh and you might need to name him, since I doubt Kiki would be a good name as he is a boy and Kiki is a girl's name. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nanami." /_ The spirit, now name Nanami, said with a bright smile.

" I see. You know, you could have talked at the beginning, instead of using motions at first." Ayame pointed out.

_/ " Ah. Sorry, I thought you would trust someone more easily that way, since it seems sometimes my mouth goes off." /_ Nanami said nervously.

" Oh. It's okay." Ayame said as she smiled. " By the way I will now be naming you Kane. Is that alright with you?" Ayame asked her cat now boy servant.

In response, Kane just nodded and continued hugging Ayame. So then Nanami and Ayame just continued smiling at each other, until Nanami remembered something.

_/ " Oh right. Here, this just came in from Ciel."/_ Nanami said as she reached into her pocket and gave Ayame a letter.

" Okay then." Ayame said as she grabbed the letter and began reading it.

When she did she did not notice Kane move from the room. The letter contained Ayame's task, she read it outloud. " Go to Japan and meet Sebastian and I there. We have another job from the Queen. " - Ciel Phantomhive.

" So I have to go Japan now huh?" Ayame said to herself. " I have to prepare." Ayame said as she got up, and she just noticed that Kane was not in the room with her.

As she stood up to go look for Kane, Kane came in with a suitcase.

" Here is your things M'lady." Kane said as he bowed, surprising Ayame.

* * *

Just then, Ayame squealed and hugged Kane.

" Oh My God! Your are just soo cute!" Ayame squealed as she hugged Kane more. " Arigato Kane-Kun." Ayame said as she let go and smiled at him.

Nanami was just watching the exchange and smiled. She smiled even more when she saw a flustered Kane. Kawaii. Nanami thought with a smile.

" Well then I need to get to Japan." Ayame said only to be stopped by Nanami.

_/ " Ah. Don't worry about that, I got that covered. Just go and eat or rest. I already have the preparations in mind." /_ Nanami said as she floated down to the ground.

" Bu-" Ayame was about to continue only to be stopped by Nanami's pointed look. Sigh. " Okay then. Let's go Kane." Ayame said defeated.

Nanami just nodded, satisfied with what she did.

" When will I be ready to go?" Ayame asked.

_/ " Tomorrow, but don't worry my way is the fastest, and I will make sure you are there before Ciel and Sebastian." /_ Nanami said with a reassuring tone.

" Okay then. I believe you." Ayame said as she walked out. " Oh and please feed the cats and hide them back in Sebastian's closet please." Ayame pleaded

_/ " Will do." /_ Nanami replied with a nod of her head.

* * *

Now then, since Nanami is preparing and taking care of the cats, let's go to the next chosen ones, since they are at the same place. To Asame Hikaro and Kyo Miyosaki, though there won't be much talking from them, since they seem to be the only chosen ones still knocked out cold. But, oh well. Onto the story.

" Kaoru-Kun and Hikaru-Kun, is Asame alright?" A worried Haruhi asked.

" And is my relative fine?" Renge asked.

" They're both fine." Hikaru replied while looking back again to Asame, worry written on his face.

" They're just sleeping." Kaoru said finishing his brother's line.

" Maybe you should take both of them home." Haruhi suggested.

" I guess you're right." Kaoru said as he walked towards Hikaru. " Hikaru let's take Asame home and bring Kyo while we're at it." Kaoru said again as he tapped his brother's shoulder.

" Yeah. Oi! King, we're going home early." Hikaru yelled as he lifted up Asame bridal style.

Tamaki also known as the King was about to protest, but when he saw the state of what his two hosts were, he let it go.

" Okay then. Just be prepared to work more tomorrow, and take good care of them." Tamaki said as he waved his arm.

* * *

At the sound of Tamaki's permission, Hikaru and Kaoru left with Asame and Kyo. Asame still being carried in Hikaru's arms and Kyo being supported with his arm over Kaoru, still knocked out. They finally reached the Hitachiin house. As Hikaru and Kaoru went in, Hikaru went straight to Asame's room and laid her on her bed and put the covers over her, and Kaoru put Kyo down in one of the many empty bedrooms they had in the estate. Both Hikaru and Kaoru left the occupied rooms and met with each other. Each on having different emotions being displayed.

" Is Asame fine?" Kaoru asked his brother Hikaru.

" Yeah. What about Kyo?" Hikaru replied.

" He's fine. Should we go back?" Kaoru asked.

" Nah. Tamaki let us leave early. I feel like resting." Hikaru said as he went towards his shared bedroom.

" I guess so." Kaoru agreed as he took to lead and went towards the room Hikaru was going to..

As Hikaru and Kaoru went towards their shared bedroom, Hikaru looked back to Asame's room, with emotions akin to worry and sadness, then faced forward and hid his emotions. When Hikaru faced forward, two spirits came and appeared in each of the occupant's room. Each one had the same mission, give them their memories.

/_ " Here are your memories little Asame." / _A soft voice said as it touched Asame's forehead and had a light glow.

_/ " Why do us men have to do this job. It's mostly the females who should do it. But a job is a job." / A _rough voice said as it tapped Kyo's head and let Kyo's memories flow into his mind.

* * *

As the two finished their job, they met up with each other and nodded.

/_ " Did you give him his memories?" /_ The soft voice asked.

_/ " Yeah yeah. Stop worrying about it Minako." /_ The rough voice replied.

_/ " I'm being serious Li!" /_ Minako yelled exasperatedly, but not loud enough for Hikaru and Kaoru to hear.

_/ Yes I did! What about you?!" /_ Li yelled back.

_/ " Yes, I did too. Now all we have to do is hope they believe it is their memories and not just dreams." /_ Minako said in a bit of a panic.

_/ " It'll be fine. Let's just go." /_ Li said trying to calm Minako down.

Now both Minako and Li left and disappeared. Hm, so some are still knocked out, oh well. On to the next ones! This time it is also the same except they're both waking up in each other's arms! To Aurora Hamasaki and Jasper Ichinose!

" Mnh. It's warm." Aurora mumbled as she moved closer to the source of heat. Wait. Warm? Aurora thought as she tried to move, but then she noticed arms around her waist.

Aurora widened her eyes and became flushed and tried to escape, but only to be held tighter.

" Mnh. Stop moving." Jasper said in his sleep-induced state and tightened his hold.

* * *

Aurora froze and then tried again to escape the hold. Ugh! This person has a tight grip, but why does he sound familiar?"Aurora thought to herself as she once again struggled to get out.

As if having enough of the moving Jasper woke up and was about to yell at the person moving but stopped as he saw the person and where his arms were. Jasper reddened and hastily let go and backed away at an incredible pace. Aurora was finally free and was about to scream until she saw Jasper and her memories arrived.

" Jasper?" Aurora asked questioningly to see if it was really who she thought he was.

" Aurora?" Jasper asked back with his cheeks reddening more. Oh My God! I just hugged Aurora my crush! What will she think of me now!? Jasper internally screamed.

" AH! It is you!" Aurora screamed as she tackled Jasper in a hug. " I thought it was someone else! But I'm glad it was someone I know, especially you." Aurora happily chirped as she hugged Jasper tighter.

Jasper could just only sit there frozen with his face starting to become red to the point where Aurora could feel it against her chest, as his face was crushed against it. Aurora saw this and put her forehead on Jasper. This only caused Jasper to redden even more further, as it seemed to create a spectrum of red, scarlet and crimson.

" Are you okay?" Aurora asked as she put her forehead on Jasper's forehead. " You're turning red. Are you becoming sick?" Aurora asked worriedly.

" N-No. Wh-What a-are- y-you d-doing?" Jasper stuttered still blushing.

" What does it look like I'm doing, I'm checking your temperature." Aurora said it in a tone that seemed like it was the obvious thing to do in the world.

" I-I s-see. I-I'm f-fine n-now." Jasper stuttered and then cursed silently. Stupid stutter! Making me look like a fool now. I just hope Aurora won't suspect anything yet. Jasper internally thought.

" Oh okay then!" Aurora chirped.

* * *

Jasper could only sigh in relief.

" Oh by the way! Did you get your memories?" Aurora asked as she turned around to face Jasper.

" Memories. What memories?" Jasper asked not knowing what's going on.

_/ " These memories." /_ A voice replied as Jasper had begun to gain his memories.

" Who are you?" Aurora asked suspiciously.

_/ " Oh we're no one suspicious. I think it's better to show ourselves." /_ Another voice replied

Right after that two orbs of light appeared and took the shape of two spirits.. One male and one female.

_/ " Okay before you guys start asking questions, we will introduce ourselves first. I am Kana a wandering spirit with a job and he is." /_ Female spirit now named Kana said as he motioned for the guy spirit to introduce himself.

When Kana got no response she nudged the spirit and gave him a pointed glare. In which the spirit replied with a sigh.

_/ " Rai." /_ Male spirit now named Rai said in a not caring tone, in which he became a victim of another glare.

_/ "Explain more and stop being grumpy!" /_ Kana huffed.

_/ " I already introduced myself what more is there?!" /_ Rai replied getting ready to counteract Kana's glare with a glare of his own.

And now Kana and Rai are in a glaring contest, that you could see sparks flying in the background. As their little contest went on, they forgot about Aurora and Jasper until one of them made a comment.

" You know, you guys argue like an old married coupled." Aurora said as she gave a blank stare.

_/ " Who would want to be with him/her?!"_ / Both of which Kana and Rai said at the same time, thus starting another glaring contest.

" Um.. Can you guys please explain to us what is going on, and then you guys can get back to your contest." Jasper asked as he crossed his arms.

As if finally realizing their actions they stopped and started to explain.

_/ " Well we can't explain much as it would give it away, but we can tell you why we are here." /_ Kana said as she relaxed her posture.

" Oh okay then. Please tell us." Aurora said as she sat down by Jasper.

_/ " Do I have to explain this?" /_ Rai said with a look that seemed to be pleading of not having to do it.

What Rai was met with was a blank stare from Kana. He just sighed as if accepting his fate.

_/ " We are one of the few spirits with a mission to give the chosen ones their memories of this world. Yes that means there are others similar to you, just in a different place." /_ Rai explained as if knowing what Aurora and Jasper were going to ask.

" Oh. I see. Well then will we get to meet them?" Aurora asked with a curious look in her eyes.

_/ " You will meet them soon, just wait, oh and by the way if you see a bubble like things coming towards you, don't avoid it, as it will tell you what is happening here and why you two along with 11 others are here in this world Okay?" /_ Kana said in a sweet tone that brought shivers upon the two occupants listening to her.

Aurora and Jasper just nodded furiously, as they do not want to face the wrath of Kana, even if they don't know her all too well yet. Rai simply look amused.

_/ " Okay then!" /_ Kana chirped as if nothing had happened earlier.

* * *

_Scary_. Aurora and Jasper simultaneously thought together.

_/ " Oi! Kana, it's time to go. We're being called back." /_ Rai said as he motioned for Kana to start moving.

_/ " Oh okay then! Bye bye you two, good luck!" /_ Kana yelled as she followed along side with Rai and the both disappeared in a flash of light.

As the two finally disappeared both Aurora and Jasper broke out of their daze.

" So I guess we have to wait for this bubble thing to come?" Aurora asked as she stretched.

" It seems so. Let's get some rest, I feel like sleeping." Jasper said as he yawned.

" Yeah." Aurora agreed as she yawned and laid down on a couch. " I wonder where Sora and the others are." Aurora mumbled as she fell fast asleep.

" I don't know. We'll find out later." Jasper sleepily said as he fell back on the couch Aurora was on and fell asleep on her lap.

* * *

Right after the two fell asleep, Sora, Riku, and Kairi came in each with a person on their shoulders. Sora had Roxas, Riku had Axel, and Kairi had Namine. The three of them laid each one down. They are not disappearing because each one now had their own identity and body. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were dead beat tired and were about to go into their rooms and sleep, until they saw two people sleeping by the couch. Kairi just awed while Riku and Sora were either blushing or had a mischievous face on. They each took a picture, and went to their rooms. In the picture, it had Aurora laying splayed on the couch and Jasper right next to her with his head on her lap, sleeping soundly. As much as the author would like to end this chapter, the story must go on! (E/N: whuuuut, more work for me...I'm picking up your slack, author-san!)So onto the next chosen one. This time they are alone. Next up Kamini Hanizuka!

" Is she alright Kaede san?" A girl named Kagome asked.

" Yes she is. I got rid of most of the poison, so she should be fine, she's probably just resting. You can go see her Kagome." A priestess named Kaede said as she pointed Kagome in the direction of Kamini's room.

Kagome just sighed in relief.

" That's good. Thank you Kaede San." Kagome said as she gratefully bowed and trekked towards Kamini's room.

As Kagome arrived there, she smiled in joy, since her friend is okay. There sleeping in the middle of the room was a girl named Kamini sleeping went in and checked up on Kamini and left again to go find Inuyasha, as she did not want to wake up Kamini.

As Kagome left on her task, a female spirit appeared and brushed her slender finger on Kamini's forehead. As the two met a light shone and then disappeared.

_/ " Well then, since I unlocked Kamini's memories, she should be starting to remember them, since they will appear as dreams. I just hope she doesn't panic, when she wakes, though I doubt it will be now. Probably when she is being taken to that place." /_ The spirit said as she begun to extract the rest of the poison, since the toxin is a potent substance even with the tiniest of doses.

* * *

As the spirit finished her job, footsteps were heard.

_/ " I guess it's time to go. Good luck!" /_ The spirit said as she begun to disappear.

When the spirit fully disappeared Kaede came in with her bow ready.

" Hm. I thought I felt something coming from this room. I guess it was just my imagination." Kaede said to herself as she put down her bow and left the room.

Well then lets go to the next chosen one, but first let's go to Shizuo.

Shizuo was sitting on a rail thinking about something, well more like someone. As he was thinking, Celty came by and chatted with him using her phone, since she was headless and cannot talk.

" What are you thinking about Shizuo?" Celty typed.

" Nothing in particular." Shizuo replied, but he went back to his thoughts.

**" Are you thinking about Akemi-San?"** Celty typed again.

" What?! N-no!" Shizuo yelled as he tried to hide, but failing to, his thoughts.

**" Really?"** Celty's doubts seemed to show, and even though you could not see it, you could feel her scrutiny.

" Ye-wait-no. Ugh, what I mean uh...Fine,yes, I am thinking about her." Shizuo said getting flustered.

**" Then just go see her, if you're worried about her."** Celty advised.

" Bu- Ugh fine, I will visit her, but not now since I am on bodyguard duty for Tom."

**" If you say so."** Celty typed.

" Yeah. Thanks for talking to me." Shizuo said as he smiled to Celty.

**" No problem, just be careful. Well I have to get home soon, before Shinra gets worried. See you."** Celty typed quickly and left on her motorbike.

" Yeah, see you." Shizuo said as he got up and stretched. " Time to do my job." Shizuo stated as he went to look for his client.

Well, now that's over onto Hoshi Kunimitsu! The next chosen one! Hoshi fell on the bed, with a soft thud. She did not wake, as she was still in dreamland. She was having a nice dream until it took a turn for the worse.

* * *

In the dream.

_BLOOD. BLOOD EVERYWHERE. Okaa-San! Otou-San! Doko ni? A voice of a mad man resounded. " HAHAHA! Such beautiful blood, such art. I want more!" Slash Slash. Tap Tap Tap. Creak. Otou-San? Okaa-San? Blood blood everywhere. " Oh my are you next, come here. I won't hurt you, come here. I just want a slice of that flesh smooth, pretty flesh." The man's eyes gleamed in bloodlust as he licked his knife. " Hoshi! Get out of here! Nigete!" Okaa-San's voice yelled. " You're still alive. Mmnh." The mad man licked my mom's blood. " Listen to your mother. run. Run and never come back here! Promise me that!" Otou-san yelled. I shakily got up and ran for the door. I ran and ran. " She got away. No worries she will be mine soon." The mad man cackled. " You will never have our daughter!" Otou-San yelled. " Heh." The mad man just laughed and he began to cut and slash, sounds of splattering blood and dull crunching of bones snapping resonates through her mind. Screams were heard. Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! Anything, anyone. Please make it stop. just make it stop. " Ah that was fun. Come out come out wherever you are little girl." The mad man cackled again as he took pleasure in the chase. Don't find me here, don't find me here, as she flinch, her elbow striked against the cabinet that she was hiding in rather loudly. The cabinet's door swung open. Ahh there you are~ You are a good runner but not good enough." The man laughed maniacally as he lifted up his knife and swung it down._

In reality.

Hoshi woke up with a jolt. She shook like a windblown leaf in fear.

" What was that?" Hoshi asked herself as she trembled even more. " What's going on? Where am I?!" Hoshi began to hyperventilate.

No one was coming. No one heard her screams as she slept. Why? Because the room is soundproof.

" He's coming to get me. He's coming to get me." Hoshi began rocking back and forth. " He's coming to get me. No one is going to save me." Hoshi's eyes began to glaze over.

* * *

She almost became an empty shell, but it was stopped when she felt warm arms envelop her in an embrace.

_/ " Don't worry, no one is going to get you. I will be here to protect you." /_ A soft comforting voice said.

Hoshi began to relax and gave in to the embrace. The arms around her just patted her back and continued it's embrace. Finally Hoshi recovered and the arms let go. Hoshi looked up and saw to see a boy looking at her with a warm gaze of protectiveness.

_/ " Are you alright?" /_ The boy asked.

" H-hai. Arigato for comforting me." Hoshi said in a small voice.

The boy just shook his head and Hoshi looked right into his warm gaze and melted.

_/ " Your welcome. I am just glad you are alright." /_ The boy said in a soft tone but rough voice.

" Who are you?" Hoshi asked wanting to know who helped her.

_/ I am a spirit that has come to give you your memories and help guide and protect you. I am Lei." /_ Lei said as he rubbed Hoshi's back, in case she were to have another breakdown again.

Soothed by the rubbing, Hoshi became jelly.

" I am Hoshi Kunimitsu. May I ask, what memories?" Hoshi asked still in her trance.

_/ " Your memories of this world, though some prove very unpleasant." /_ Lei said stopping his ministrations.

" How unpleasant?" Hoshi asked a bit intimidated.

_/ " You know your dream earlier?" /_ Lei said carefully choosing his words carefully.

* * *

Hoshi nodded.

_/ " One part of your memories is of that except the ending where the man goes after you. But I am not sure if you are ready for that part. I can just give you the rest of your memories except that one." /_ Lei said preparing to do just that only to be stopped by Hoshi.

" Iie. Just give me all my memories including those." Hoshi said as she shook her head.

_/ " Demo." /_ Lei was about to say something but was stopped once again by Hoshi as she shook her head.

" I will be fine, since you are here. If I break down, is it alright for me to hold on to you?" Hoshi asked.

_/ " But I am a boy, Is it alright?" /_ Lei asked.

" Yes. Although I just met you I trust you even if you are a boy." Hoshi said as she smiled at Lei. " Please give me my memories." Hoshi said as she held on tighter.

* * *

Lei just nodded and began the memory transfer. Hoshi now remembered everything. Most were her life, but when she remembered that scene where her parents were murdered, Hoshi burrowed herself into Lei's shoulder and began to shake. Lei sensed it and patted Hoshi's back and continued the memory transfer. Now Hoshi has all her memories. After getting them Hoshi collapsed and fell asleep, still in Lei's arms. Lei seeing Hoshi like that, let go and placed her gently on the bed, and gazed warmly at her.

/ _" I swear if I was human I would have kissed her right then and now and continued to comfort her, but I am just a wandering spirit. I hope she finds someone who will help comfort her, since I can't always be by her side, as I am a spirit with a mission, and I will someday fade." /_ Lei sadly said to himself. _/ " It's time for me to go." /_ Lei said as he began to leave, but not before kissing Hoshi on the forehead._ / " This is the only thing I can do for her now." /_ Lei said as he disappeared.

Before Lei disappeared, Hoshi said something that made Lei stop for a bit.

" Arigato Lei-Kun. Aishi-" Hoshi mumbled in her sleep, as she cut off her sentence.

Lei just smiled and disappeared. What he didn't know was that Kami-Sama heard what Lei said and had a grin on his face.

" Lei-Kun I heard you~" Kami-Sama said in a sing song voice. " I have a surprise for you." Kami-Sama said happily in a tone that seemed like he was devising something. ( A/N: OI! IT'S NOT YOUR TURN YET! ) As if hearing the Author, Kami-Sama zapped her. ( **A/N**: -Knocked out- ) ( **E/N:** -drags Author- Please ignore this stupid author. ) Well, that was... I have no words to describe what just happened. Well back to the story. Let's just go to the next chosen one.

* * *

To Katsume Tenshi Kiroko!

" Nnh." Katsume groaned as she got up and blinked. " What happened?" Katsume asked herself as she tried to rack her brain for answers. No luck. " Ugh first of all where am I?" Katsume asked herself again. As if on cue a floating spirit appeared.

_/ " Well, you're at Genki's house for rest since, you were exhausted of your spiritual powers." /_ The floating spirit said as she laid on her belly.

Genki? Spiritual Power? Katsume thought as she tried to find answers only to have more questions. As if reading her thoughts, the spirit answered.

_/ " Well, instead of explaining, I think it's easier to give you your memories." /_ The spirit suggested.

" Okay then. Please give me my memories." Katsume said as she waited for the spirit to do prepare.

_/ " Okay then." /_ The spirit said as she began to give Katsume her memories back.

Katsume now had all her memories back. Before the spirit could start a conversation, she sensed something fast coming.

_/ " As much as I would like to explain more, there seems to be someone coming here at fast speed. But I will tell you this, you will learn why you are here and what is going on soon, just wait. Oh and I forgot to introduce myself, I am known as Hikari." /_ Hikari said with a smile. _/ " Ah! Got to go. Bye and Good Luck!" /_ Hikari said as she completely disappeared and erased her trace of ever being there.

Right after, Kurama came bursting in in his Yoko form. Katsume just raised her eyebrow in question.

" I thought I sensed something here, and it seems you are awake." Yoko Kurama said as he walked towards Katsume.

" Ah yeah. But can I ask, why did you come bursting in through the door when you could've just walked in?" Katsume asked still with her eyebrow raised.

Yoko Kurama did not say anything and Katsume just gave up trying to get an answer. As Yoko Kurama saw Katsume give up, he just smirked and Katsume had a chill up her spine. Before Katsume could say anything Yoko Kurama was right in front of her face.

I didn't even see him move! Katsume thought as she tried to back up since her personal space was being invaded, only to be held in place when Yoko Kurama grabbed her chin.

" Um... Kurama... What are you doing?" Katsume said with as much of a straight face and tone she could muster, though you could hear a slight pitch in tone and if you look very hard a miniscule blush.

* * *

Yoko Kurama just smirked and moved closer to Katsume's face. _Personal space! Personal Space!_ Katsume thought as he inwardly panicked. As if sensing her thoughts Yoko Kurama moved even closer to her, that their bodies were barely touching, though you could see amusement in his eyes._ He's enjoying this!_ Katsume inwardly raged, though outside her face is becoming a bit redder.

After moments of looking in each other's eyes, Yoko Kurama swooped in for the kiss. _What th- ...?! Gaaah!_ Katsume thought as she flailed around, only to have her arms pinned down by Yoko Kurama's free hand. Katsume struggled but ended up giving in. As if seeing her defeat he smirked and let go.

" What was that for?!" Katsume yelled totally embarassed.

" For fun." Yoko Kurama said as he smirked, shrugging

Katsume just stood there and glared, though it looked more of a pout. _THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!_ Katsume shrieked in her mind as she inwardly pulled at her hair. Yoko Kurama was just watching with amused eyes though if you look really closely, you can see a small hint of possessiveness and smugness.

" Well, it's time to return back to my human form, as he was worried about you, oh and you taste pretty good." Yoko Kurama said before he switched to his human side.

" What?!" Katsume yelled as her cheeks flamed.

* * *

Before Katsume could yell, Yoko Kurama was replaced by his human self, and thus making her lose her anger she had. When Kurama has come to, he was met with a blushing Katsume._ What did I do in my yoko form that made Katsume-Chan like this?_ Kurama thought as he stared at Katsume. As if hearing his thoughts, memories of what his yoko self did surfaced, and that's when Kurama's cheeks heated up. Katsume looked to Kurama still with flushed cheeks. She then noticed Kurama thinking and then after a while he blushed.

_Is he okay?_ Katsume thought as she looked to Kurama concerned.

" Kurama? Are you alright?" Katsume asked as she walked towards him.

As if hearing his name Kurama looked up and blushed.

" I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all." Kurama tried to but failing to reassure Katsume.

" Are you sure?" Katsume asked, looking at her worriedly.

" Yes. I just need rest." Kurama said, but this time he mustered up his most reassuring voice he had.

" Okay then." Katsume said still suspicious, but won't pry any further.

Kurama just sighed in relief.

* * *

" You should rest some more Kiroko-San." Kurama said desperately trying to change the subject.

" But. I'm fine!" Katsume said trying to reassure Kurama by doing some jumps, though she fell.

Before Katsume fell, Kurama caught Katsume by the waist. Katsume blushed though, Kurama did not see it as he was busy fretting over her, though Kurama's yoko self was inwardly cackling.

" See you are not fine. You should rest some more." Kurama berated Katsume as he lead her to the bed.

" But." Katsume sighed. " Okay then." Katsume said seeing there was no choice but to listen.

" Good." Kurama said as he smiled.

So Katsume was laid in bed by Kurama. Katsume wanted Kurama to stay a bit more, but hesitated in asking. During her hesitation, Kurama just nodded, satisfied with what he did, and left. Once he was outside, Kurama slid down the door and held his head between his hands, blushed.

_That was close. I was almost about to do something to her as I was laying her in the bed. Good thing I am able to hide my emotions and control myself. Kurama thought to himself as he sat there. I think I am going to go train for a while._ Kurama thought as he stood up and began walking towards an empty field.

Well that escalated quite quickly. Didn't think he would kiss her though, but eh.

* * *

To the Fairy Tail People

_That girl is not here! Yes this is my chance!_ Juvia thought as she had stars in her eyes.

Before Juvia could go near Gray, Natsu came by and chatted with him.

" Oi Natsu. Do you know where Luna is? I wanted to ask about her magic." Gray asked Natsu when he came over.

" Hm.. I don't know. She is usually with Erza and Lucy. Maybe you can ask them." Natsu suggested.

" Oh okay, I will. Thanks Natsu." Gray said as he started to walk.

" No problem. When you find her lets spar!" Natsu excitedly said.

" Yeah sure." Gray said as he went to look for Lucy and Erza.

_Noo! I lost my chance! Don't worry Juvia, you have more chances since that girl is not here! Gray-Sama I will talk to you!_ Juvia thought as she had a fire in her eyes and her hand was in a fist.

* * *

Well then, let's go up to where the guardians and Lee are. Well, then Amane, Luna, and Amber finally calmed down and came out. They each apologized to each other, though they were forgiven, Amber and Luna became rivals for some reason. Just as another verbal war was about to begin, Kami-Sama came strolling in as he whistled. He had a pleased face on, well more like his devious face on, though no one would tell him that as they do not want to be zapped.

" Well then guardians, gather around, I have something to tell you!" Kami-Sama said in a happy tone.

Before they were in front of Kami-Sama, the guardians had short conversation with one another.

" I wonder what has him so happy?" Shura asked the group.

" Not sure, but I don't want to find out." Amber replied.

" Why not?" Shura asked curiosity lacing her tone.

" Cause if we find out and it had something to do with making certain people go together, we might be forced to join in on it." Amane answered quickly.

" I see." Shura said now understanding.

" Well we should start moving faster, so we won't be suspicious and that Kami-Sama won't hear our conversation we just had, cause I just know Kami-Sama will do whatever it takes to find out, and if he does, he might drag us in one of his plans." Luna said factually.

* * *

As the 5 of them were having their conversation, Ryu and Akemi were already by Kami-Sama, as they sat down. After they sat down, the rest of the guardians found a spot and sat down in front of Kami-Sama.

" Well since you were wondering about the chosen ones, you'll be able to see them. And when you do, I want you guys to tell them about Warumono's generals, and maybe get along with them. I don't wanna explain it again, so I'm making you 7 do it for me." Kami-Sama said in a commanding yet lazy voice.

All 7 guardians just agreed, because they learned that it's better to let things go without any arguments. At least now they can meet the chosen ones.

" Okay then. That's all! You may go now!" Kami-Sama said as he shooed the guardians away.

The guardians just grumbled and left it as it is. Each guardian went to their rooms. So, now lets go to our only person who is neither a guardian or chosen one. To Lee Tanaka!

* * *

As Lee was finishing the last preparations. People were appearing one by one in his room. Well they're not actually people, but I guess you can recognize them as the spirits that helped the chosen ones get all their memories of this world.

" Did you guys just finish?" Lee asked the crowd.

_/ " We did. Though some had complications, though not threatening." /_ Mizuki said as she sat down in one of the chairs she conjured up.

Everyone else nodded their agreement.

" Complications huh? I just hope it did not get in the way of your mission." Lee said as he put the last of the piece together.

Everyone just shook their head.

_/ " I'm guessing you are done with the preparations?" /_ Nanami asked as she sat down next to Mizuki.

Lee just nodded. " Now all we have to do is wait. You guys want to stay so you can see them again or will you leave and see the chosen ones later?" Lee asked.

_/ " All of us agreed to see the chosen ones later, as all of us need rest, since our journey was a bit tiring." /_ Minako said as she answered for everyone who just nodded the agreement.

" I see. Well then, go rest, I don't need any help here and you guys have no missions." Lee said as he shooed them out.

Each spirit left to their slumbers. Now only Lee was left, he cracked his knuckles. " It's time to begin." Lee said as he pushed a few buttons. A light glowed, and shot towards Earth. " Now to explain things." Lee said to himself as he left the room to prepare for the arrival of the Chosen Ones.

To be continued.


End file.
